The Witch Girl's Human
by Saiyon
Summary: Jane happens to meet Bella as a child, but what happens when she makes one different decision? A decision that changes both girl's lives forever? Warning: First chapter is nearly identical to my other Jane/Bella story, but it'll take off in a whole different direction.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay guys, just a warning for those who read the beginning of my other story. This is basically the same story as yesterday, but with a twist after I got to thinking; What if Jane's instincts got the best of her? I'm planning on continuing both stories, if you guys want me to, but I couldn't help but write things this way. Tell me if you like it, and I'll try to post a second chapter soon so you can get more of a feel for it. Thanks!

Chapter 1

Jane hadn't been around her fellow coven members for even an hour before Demetri pissed her off. After sending him to the ground writhing in pain, Jane had felt it best to remove herself from the castle before she killed Aro's best tracker. She left alone; Alec knew better than to follow her at a time like this.

Deciding she might as well cool off with a hunt, Jane headed toward the busier part of Volterra, keeping to the shadows so no one would pay her too much attention. Her cloak worked well to hide her from prying eyes, or so she thought.

"Wow, you're really pretty," a voice said in awe, and Jane looked down to find a little brunette child staring at her with wide eyes the color of milk chocolate. Jane scowled at the girl, who couldn't have been more than six, but the girl didn't even blink. Even when Jane hissed at her and bared her teeth, the child didn't flinch or quiver or shrink away. What the hell? This couldn't be a normal human.

"Be gone, child, before I kill you," Jane growled, and was further surprised when the girl laughed.

"Wow, you're pretty when you're angry too. You're lucky, my face gets all red and weird when I get angry," the brunette said, leaning against the wall next to Jane and shoving her hands in her pockets in an attempt to appear casual.

"What are you?" Jane asked with disbelief. Jane was sure it was her disbelief and bewilderment alone that stopped her from using her powers on the child or maybe just killing her.

"Me? I'm Bella, Bella Swan. I'm eight," the girl said with a proud grin, much too cocky for her young age.

"Eight?" Jane muttered in disbelief. The girl was way too tiny to be an eight year old, but then again, Jane appeared young despite the fact she had been sixteen when she had turned. But even she doubted she looked as young as this girl most likely would when she turned sixteen.

"Yup. So who're you?" Trying to be sauve, the human reached out to take Jane's hand, and Jane jerked away the second she felt the warmth radiating from the girl's hand, whirling on her with a hiss.

"Don't you dare touch me! I'm dangerous!" she hissed, and for a moment Bella looked surprised, but then shrugged and grinned again.

"Danger is my middle name. But I got it, I won't touch you. I'm sorry." The human actually did look sorry, worried even that she had upset Jane, but not in the way that meant she was worried for her own safety. No, the girl actually looked at Jane with _concern._

 _Who could have raised such a strange human?_ Maybe it wasn't how she was raised; even the most fearless humans naturally cowered in front of a vampire. Perhaps the girl was defective in some way? Nature had to have messed up with this one. So it would only be natural to do nature a favor and destroy its mistakes.

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked. "Or do you now not want to tell me, since I tried to touch you?" Bella actually looked worried about this, and once again Jane marveled at the human's stupidity. Yet, so deep in her thoughts, Jane found herself answering.

"Jane."

"Jay what?" Bella asked, clearly not happy with just a first name.

"Jane Volturi." Realizing her own slip, her eyes widened, and she cursed herself for being so stupid. It seemed that spending time around unknowingly suicidal children had caused Jane to lower her own defenses.

"Well, nice to meet you Jay," Bella said with a grin, sticking out her hand in hopes of a handshake.

"Don't call me that," Jane said with a low growl, glaring at the human girl.

"JV?" Bella asked hesitantly. When Jane scowled and looked ready to yell at her for that too, Bella sighed. "C'mon, Jane is just so...plain Jane. You should have a really cool name, y'know?"

Jane was actually sputtering. How dare this human insult her like this? How dare she insult her very name? Jane grabbed the girl and slammed her into the wall, needing to instill some anger in the child, and Bella's eyes widened as she found Jane's face inches from hers.

 _Finally, the human shows some fear,_ Jane thought, triumphant...only to feel stunned disbelief a moment later as Bella averted her eyes with a blush. Her scent was beyond delicious, a mix of vanilla and hazelnut, but that wasn't what had taken Jane off guard. In fact, she was so stunned, her thirst didn't even make itself known.

"I, uh...I don't think I'm ready for this much yet," Bella mumbled. "We've only just met and all, so…"

Jane quickly let go of the girl and nearly stumbled away, still managing to look graceful. "Get your mind out of the gutter! I'm way too old for you!"

"You are not! You're only, like, five years older! And what's a gutter have to do with anything?" Bella protested.

"I'm sixteen," Jane hissed, furious. "I'm twice your age!"

"Oh." Bella was clearly surprised, but then shrugged, getting over it. "That's fine, eight years doesn't matter. I have a friend whose parents have, like, a ten year age difference."

"But you're a child," was all Jane could think to say, still caught off guard by the fact that a female human child wanted her. The human was so stupid, she doubted Bella would even blink if she knew about vampires and Jane told her she was over one thousand years older than her instead. "Why are we even having this conversation? What are you even doing here? Where are your parents?" Yes, that was the solution. The sooner Jane got the girl away from her, the better.

"Oh. I'm lost," Bella stated matter of factly, her blush fading as she once again leaned against the wall. Jane stared at her, sure the child had lost her mind, and this seemed to make Bella blush again. "Oh, um, not like that! I'm not, y'know, someone who gets lost easily or anything. It's just...ya see, my parents are getting a divorce soon, and they think I don't know. But I do, cause I'm seriously smart and stuff. I know that they're just doing this to make some last good memories before they give me the news."

"What does this have to do with you being lost?" Jane was actually furious at how careless the girl was. A young, lost, friendly child was easy pickings for all sorts of predators...her included. While Jane and any sane vampire knew not to draw attention to themselves, those who would be so inclined to prey on the weak and helpless would be able to see how easily they could drain Bella. A lost child, in such a big city? While there would be mourning and searching for her, missing children was common. Never finding a body, Bella would just be another mystery that would eventually be buried along with her family.

"Oh. Well, I don't want them to get a divorce. I love my parents, ya know? That's why I pretended to get myself lost. This way, my parents would have to look for me, and they'd have to work together. They'd remember that they love each other, and they'd stay together, and then I won't have to leave my home and my friends––I have lots of friend, and a best friend named Jake, I think you'd like him––anyways, I don't want to leave everybody, and I don't want to have to leave my mom or dad either. This way, we can stay together."

Ugh. If this girl's optimism wasn't sickening enough, the girl's stupidity was. What, did the human live in a fairytale? "But you got yourself lost in a giant city," Jane stated with barely concealed contempt. "What if your parents don't find you? Do you have any way to contact them?"

Realization seemed to hit the human, and Bella deflated. "Oh."

At that, Jane was suddenly furious. "Oh? _Oh?_ Well now what are you going to do, you idiotic, incompetent, _child?_ " Jane ranted, getting in the girl's face. "What if you never get home? What if you're stuck here forever? What if a kidnapper comes along and decides he's going to make you his next target?"

The human enraged Jane further as Bella, still looking unsure and a little worried, suddenly brightened. "I'll be okay," she said with utter certainty, looking into Jane's blackening eyes without a hint of fear. "Because I have you. If things get that bad, I'll know you'll protect me."

Jane stared at the human, then stared some more. Her mouth worked, but nothing could come out. She really, in all her years of life, had never met someone as stupid and naive as the child in front of her. It was a miracle that she was even still alive today.

"Are you insane?" Jane asked at last. "What makes you think I'll help you? What makes you think I won't kill you myself?"

Bella cocked her head to the side, staring at Jane, who was trembling with fury, for a long, drawn out moment. "Just a feeling," Bella said at last with a small, knowing smile. "I know, Jay. I just know."

Jane had to swallow the venom in her mouth as she stared down at the child, unsure, with her emotional state, exactly what she was going to do to the child. She never would know, either, because a voice was suddenly shouting.

"Bella? Bella!" a woman's voice, filled with panic, cut through Jane's emotional haze. Or so she thought. But without thinking, Jane's hands darted out, taking a hold of the human and dragging her into the shadows. Bella let out a startled sound that was quickly muffled by Jane's hand, and once she did so, the human didn't even struggle.

Watching with a scary intensity, Jane kept her eyes on the woman calling Bella's name, keeping her body still. Neither girl moved for a long moment, until the woman was well out of sight and Jane knew she wouldn't be coming back; at least not any time soon.

Glancing down at the girl, she found Bella staring up at her with confused eyes. Jane took her hand off of Bella's mouth, staring down at her, as stunned by her own actions as the girl should have been.

In a completely calm voice, Bella said, "That was my mom you know."

"I figured," Jane replied dryly, still trying to figure out why she had hidden the girl from her own mother.

Bella glanced down at the arm around her waist, the one that was still holding her against Jane's cold body. "You know, for someone who didn't want to hold my hand, you sure do have a thing for body contact."

Jane let out a growl out of pure annoyance, but the girl only laughed, turning her brown gaze back to Jane's face. "You're still really pretty when you're mad," she whispered, her voice laced with awe.

"And you're still a stupid child," Jane muttered, staring back at her. It was strange; she was telling her body to release the human, yet not even a finger would listen to her. Jane briefly wondered what was wrong with her, if she had simply lost control of her bloodlust and not realized it, but she realized she wasn't even thirsty anymore. She took an experimental sniff of the girl's neck, and while she still smelled delicious, she didn't feel a need to bite her. This really was strange.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Bella asked curiously, wiggling in Jane's embrace. While she was enjoying herself quite a bit, she had been stuck in the same position for at least an hour while Jane had been lost in her thoughts.

Jane seemed to realize this too, because she looked up at the cloudy sky and realized it was quickly darkening with sunset. She looked back at the girl, wondering what she should do with her.

"I'm not going home with my parents, am I Jay?" Bella asked with a wisdom beyond her years as Jane turned the girl around to face her. The girl still didn't look scared, or worried. Jane was sure she could tell the human that she was going to bring her into a basement to kill her, and Bella wouldn't so much as bat an eye before saying okay.

Really. This girl was reckless, stupid, naive, and an all around pain in Jane's ass. Jane knew that if she didn't leave the girl alone, the human would continue to be a pain in Jane's ass for many years to come.

Still, Jane found herself shaking her head. "No, you're not. You're coming with me," she said softly.

"Yes! Score one for the Bella!" the child cheered, making Jane roll her eyes and scoff.

"Trust me, human, you haven't _scored_ anything," Jane growled before scooping the girl up in her arms. Keeping the girl's head tucked under her chin, Jane took off. She raced through alleys and side streets, burst through the castle gates, and didn't stop until she reached the throne room, where the three kings were seated, clearly a little startled by her arrival.

"My kings," Jane said with a bow, still clutching the human to her chest. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I have a request." And with that, she set the human down, revealing her to three of the most dangerous vampires in history.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella stared at the three kings with a mix of awe and confusion. "Dude, you all look...old, but not. How do you do that?" Bella asked, to which Jane was completely horrified. Afraid that they'd kill her before she could explain her strange urges, Jane quickly covered Bella's mouth, shooting the kings an apologetic, pleading glance.

To Jane's surprise, Aro burst out into laughter. Caius scowled, and even Marcus looked intrigued.

"Come here, Jane, let me see what you've been up to," Aro said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Jane dropped her hand from Bella's mouth and took a step toward her master, but then paused and glanced back at Bella. She would never admit it out loud, but she felt a bit of worry about leaving the girl alone, if only by a good twenty feet difference.

"It's fine, Jane, just bring her along too," Aro assured her, and Jane felt herself relax.

Taking Bella's hand and making the human grin, Jane started to pull the girl along with her, keeping Bella close to her body just in case. Finally she made it to the kings and placed her hand in Aro's.

Aro closed his eyes as Jane's memories flooded him. "Ah, I see," he murmured, filled with joy for Jane as he realized the truth behind her and the human's relationship. His eyes opened with surprise a moment later as he felt another hand on his. He looked over at Bella, as did Jane, sensing his confusion, and she realized the human had put her hand on Aro's as well. She was once again horrified; was this girl really so crazy? She looked back at Aro, about to apologize again, only for Bella to speak first.

"Whoa. You look like you'd be all crinkly, but you're not. That's so weird," she mumbled, starting to rub up and down Aro's arm, truly expecting his skin to start making that crackling sound like paper did.

"You stupid girl!" Jane hissed, grabbing her by the back of the neck and jerking away. She got in the human's face, eyes black with her anger. "Do you really not have any self preservation instincts at all?"

"Uh…" Bella's brow scrunched in confusion as she tilted her head to the side. "I dunno, do I? What's self preservation mean?"

Jane snarled, wanting to throw her hands in the air with her frustration. She didn't think it was ever possible for a vampire to feel exhaustion, but she sure was feeling it now.

"It's fine, Jane, don't worry about it," Aro said, unable to help but laugh once more. "It's a child's nature to be curious." Although, even Aro had to admit that this child should be afraid of him and the others, which was strange. So was something else, something he had to check out once more. Holding out his hand to the child, he say, "May we try this again?"

"Sure thing, dude!" Bella said cheerfully, which would have given Jane a heart attack had her heart still been beating. Bella put her hand in Aro's and looked up at him curiously. "So are you Jay's friend? Or...are you a brother...maybe a father?" Bella was incredibly confused as she tried to figure out how old he was. Horror washed over her as she realized that he had held Jane's hand as well. "You can't be Jay's boyfriend, she's gonna be mine! You know, once I, uh...ask her and everything." She glanced shyly over at Jane, who looked dumbstruck. It was a good thing none of the guard were in the room, otherwise Jane would never live it down and would have to spend decades, if not centuries, reminding them just how dangerous she was.

"No, I am not her boyfriend, little one. She's all yours," Aro assured the human with a chuckle, looking into Jane's bewildered and frustrated eyes. "I have to say, you're a very interesting girl, Bella. And not just because you can keep Jane on her toes."

"What do you mean, brother? What's going on?" Caius demanded, his hands clutching the arms of his chair as his patience started wearing thin.

"I mean I can't read her. Not at all." Aro smiled kindly at the child, who grinned back at him without hesitation. "To top it all off, she's also Jane's mate."

"What?" Jane screeched, before managing to compose herself. "But...I'm sorry, Masters, but the bond…"

"She's a child, Jane, and not many vampires find their mate when their mate is still a child. You won't feel the full effects of the mating bond until she has reached maturity," Aro explained with a small grin. "Until she is old enough to be turned, you'll have to keep her under your care."

"It is true, Jane. I can see it; the child is your mate," Marcus explained, staring down at the child with a small amount of wonder. Already, the girl had created bonds between her and Aro, and a small one had started to form between her and Marcus when she had turned to him with an excited gleam in her eyes and a small smile. This really was an extraordinary child. He knew without a doubt that even Caius would fall to her charms.

Jane turned to stare at Bella with a kind of muted shock and disbelief. This? _This_ was the mate she had waited for? The one she would have to spend eternity with?

"I don't really get it...but this turning sounds important," Bella said, sounding serious for the first time since Jane had met her. "Why don't I just do it now?" Before Jane could comment on how stupid that was, Bella put out her hands and started turning in a circle, completing the round three times before stopping to stare at Jane with pride. "There. Can I be your mate now?" Bella didn't know what that was, but she just wanted to be Jane's, so mate would be good enough.

Jane once again stared as the three kings all smiled at Bella's antics, although Caius did so reluctantly. Jane just couldn't believe it. Sure, she had figured that her mate would be crazy or at least a little off to fit her sadistic nature, but she hadn't expected her mate to be crazy like this. The human really was a strange one, wasn't she?

"Turning doesn't happen quite like that, little one," Aro said, catching the human when Bella stumbled and nearly fell, apparently having made herself dizzy. "You'll have to wait until you're older, otherwise you won't get to marry or do other adult things with her."

Bella pouted and sighed, uncaring that she had been put in an ancient vampire's lap. "Dang."

"Yes indeed," Aro agreed, casting an amused glance at a seething Jane. He hadn't seen such an array of emotion from the girl since...well, ever, and it was amusing to see her switch between her emotions in such a short amount of time. "Now, why don't you let Jane bring you to her room so you can settle in? I'll send a woman named Heidi by later to find out what you might need."

"Okay!" Bella said brightly, hopping off of Aro's lap and rushing to Jane. Even when Bella slammed into her with a hug, Jane didn't so much as twitch. "So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"No," Jane stated flatly, staring down at the girl, who didn't seem too concerned with Jane's rejection.

"Okay, fine. Just wait till I'm nine, then you'll want me," Bella grumbled as she let go, crossing her arms over her chest. Then she glanced over at Jane, who was still staring at her with an unreadable expression, then down at her hand. Slowly, as if she thought she wouldn't get caught if she was sneaky enough, Bella reached out and took Jane's hand in hers. Jane only sighed and shook her head, and Bella beamed at her.

"Let's go. You need to sleep," Jane told the child as she started to pull the girl out of the throne room. The vampire really needed to think things through.

"Yeah! Let's sleep together!" Bella cheered.

"That girl is going to be trouble, Aro. You know it," Caius muttered right as they reached the doors.

"Yes, but what interesting trouble she'll be," Aro replied gleefully, to which Marcus chuckled. He glanced over at Caius and saw that the man was already connected to Bella. While Caius still put up a front, he didn't actually have any problem with the human living with them. It was an interesting sight to see.

Just before the doors closed, they heard Bella say, "Who are those dudes, anyways?" Jane's exasperated groan quickly followed, and all three kings shared a laugh.

"Interesting indeed," Marcus agreed, watching the doors close.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

"So you're a vampire, and they're vampires, and everyone's a vampire," Bella said as they finally made it to Jane's room. Jane had had enough of the stares only after a few seconds of walking at a human's pace down the hall, and had soon sent people to the floor screaming in agony in every direction, yet her human hadn't even blinked at the show. "Does that make _me_ a vampire?"

"No," Jane said with a patience she didn't even know she possessed. "But you will be when you're older."

"Okay, cool." Bella hopped up on Jane's bed like it was her own, and while Jane would have been furious about anyone touching her possessions, she felt fine, almost good, about Bella touching them. Bella swung her legs as she looked around Jane's room before shrugging, although she offered no commentary about what she saw. Jane waited and waited to hear what the girl thought, but she soon realized that Bella wasn't going to say anything about it as she said, "Do you have any paper and pencils?"

"Yes. What do you think of the room?" Jane said from between gritted teeth, because some part of her needed to know. Aro's assessment of their relationship was starting to make more and more sense, and while Jane was still struggling with the knowledge that her mate was a reckless eight year old human, that didn't mean that she didn't want the human comfortable and happy.

For the first time, Bella looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure you want to ask that?" she asked in a voice that would have made Jane ring anyone else's neck. Instead, Jane settled for a glower, letting Bella know that _yes,_ she wanted to ask that. Bella sighed, almost as if she was in pain, and said, "Your room's kinda dull and boring. No offense."

Jane frowned, upset at how she seemed to deflate at just a few words from her mate.

"Hey, it's okay, it's cool. We can always spice it up a bit, you know?" Bella hurried to assure her, even going so far as to jump off the bed and rush to her Jane's side, putting her arms around the vampire.

Jane couldn't believe it. Here she was, one of the most feared members of the Volturi, getting _comforted_ by a human child.

This was going to be a very, very long decade.

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I had to cut this chapter a little short because, surprisingly, I have a life, and that life is making me leave like in two minutes. So here ya go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heidi had already come, gone, and come again, bringing back a plate of food, a notebook, some clothes, and a pack of colored pencils, because according to Bella, crayons weren't going to cut it. To top it all off, Heidi had to bring in a giant desk because Jane didn't have one and since Bella wanted to color and eat at the same and Jane refused to let her do it on the bed no matter how much Bella pouted.

Now Jane was perched awkwardly on the bed, watching as Bella ate with one hand and drew furiously with the other. She could already see that Jane would have to clean up after her quite a bit in the future.

Her room was already starting to change, and Jane found herself contemplating what else she would need to make Bella comfortable. Children liked toys, did they not? But what kind of toys would this strange child enjoy?

"Isabella," Jane called, getting the girl's attention...for the most part.

"Mmph?" Bella mumbled around a mouthful of something, not bothering to swallow or even look up.

Jane let out a hiss of annoyance and got up. In two quick strides she was behind the girl and turned the chair she was sitting in around, much to Bella's protest, and said, "I'm talking to you. Now, you will answer me correctly and clearly. What kind of toys––" she paused, seeing the mess that was all over Bella's face and shirt. "How did you even manage this?" Jane grumbled, mostly to herself as she snatched up Bella's napkin. Bella seemed quite happy under the attentions as Jane cleaned her off, muttering about dirty, disgusting children and something about bad habits. Realizing that a napkin wasn't going to cut it, Jane sighed as she realized the girl would need a bath before bed...then realized exactly what she doing. Disgusted with herself, she dropped the napkin on the desk and took a step back.

"Come on, I'm not that messy am I?" Bella complained as the distance between Jane and her had increased.

"No, we both are," Jane murmured under her breath with disbelief. Sighing, she looked up and was about to ask her question, only to get distracted by the book Bella had been coloring in. "What...what _is_ that?" she asked, frowning as she caught sight of what looked like two people and unintelligible scribbles on the page.

"That's you and me," Bella said with a roll of her eyes, like it should have been obvious to Jane. "My mom told me that kids have bad memories, and that they'll lose 'em when they grow up. So I'm documentin' what happened and how I met you because I don't ever want to forget. I'm writing down what we said to each other and everything!" Bella said this with clear pride, and Jane felt...Jane felt _touched._ This was another first for her, and she shook her head, unsure what to say or do. It wasn't like their meeting was something so magical and wonderful––Jane had basically yelled at her, threatened her, then kidnapped her––but it was _their_ beginning, and knowing that Bella treasured it enough to attempt to write it all out was something Jane was happy about.

"I see," Jane said in a clipped tone. She peered at the picture and words with a small frown. "You need to learn better penmanship. Your drawings aren't too good either."

"C'mon, I'm eight! Whaddya expect, Devici?" Bella complained, crossing her arms with an adorable pout.

"I think you mean Da Vinci," Jane corrected dryly, turning a page backwards to see Bella had already filled up quite a few pages.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm writing my story about how you became my girlfriend, I'm doing it my way, and that's that," Bella said petulantly, looking away with a "Hmph!"

"I'm not your girlfriend, Bella," Jane reminded the girl, absently stroking her hair as she turned the page back again.

"Not yet you're not," Bella said with a wicked gleam in her eye. "But you will be, once I get older."

Jane paused, realized what she was doing once more, and sighed, pulling away. "You will never be my girlfriend. I hate that term," Jane stated flatly. "And one day, if you behave yourself, you might become my mate." Maybe that would stop the girl from becoming too much trouble.

"But I heard behaving yourself is the last thing you should do when you're in a relationship," Bella said with such innocence that Jane choked on her own venom.

"And who told you that?" Jane asked in a carefully controlled voice as she regained her composure.

"My mom, back when she still loved my dad," Bella said with a shrug, then seemed to turn somber. "I'm not gonna see them again, am I?"

"No, Isabella, you're not," Jane replied without hesitation. While she wasn't trying to be cruel, she had always been blunt, and the last thing she wanted to do was hide something from her mate...even if her mate was a crazy child.

Bella nodded once, deep in thought, then sighed. "I hope they can get over me and be happy again, even if they don't end up with each other," she said at last, and Jane felt a twinge of amazed pride for her mate, who didn't even shed a single tear.

Not sure how to comfort her, Jane awkwardly patted the girl's pack, keeping her distance. "I'm sure they will. Now...I think it's time for bed, don't you?"

"Nope! It's not my bedtime yet!" Bella declared, turning back to her book to continue her writing and drawing.

"Oh, really...and when is your bedtime, Isabella?" Jane asked knowingly.

"Uh...um...eleven thirty! No, eleven thirty _nine_!" Bella said, clearly scrambling to make up a time. But why such a random time? Jane contributed it to the strangeness that was the human child.

"Really, is that so?" Jane murmured, putting her hands on Bella's shoulders, making the girl jump with guilt. The girl really was a terrible liar even without her heartbeat quickening and giving her away; at least Jane would have no problems there. "Are you sure? You seem pretty tired." Bella had nearly given Jane a panic attack or two when she had yawned while eating, causing her to choke on her food.

"No, I'm not! I swear!" Bella said, shaking her head vigorously even as Jane saw her eyelids starting to drop.

While Jane didn't have a clock in her room––another thing she knew she would have to fix––Jane knew it would be late for any child, regardless of their age. Turning the chair around once more, Jane put a hand on each of the arms and leaned in close to the girl.

"Do not lie to me, Isabella," Jane muttered darkly, and Bella averted her eyes, knowing she had been caught.

"Fine. I have to be in bed by eight, and I can read till eight thirty. There! You happy?" Bella said, throwing her arms up in defeat.

Dramatic little thing, wasn't she? "Bath and then bed, right now. Do you understand me?" Jane asked, pulling the girl to her feet and steering her into the next room.

"But I don't wanna sleep! What if you're not here when I wake up?" Bella whined, turning around to cling to her. "C'mon, Jay, please!"

Jane huffed, but didn't bother correcting Bella on her name as she pulled the girl into a hug. "I'm not going to leave you. I'll even be here right when you wake up."

"Promise?" Bella asked, looking up at Jane with teary eyes and sticking out her lower lip.

Jane rolled her eyes, trying to pretend the girl's words and the look on her face weren't affecting her. "I promise."

"Okay, fine. But I'm going to be seriously mad if you lie to me," Bella threatened, and Jane's lips quirked up in a half smile at the thought of the little human child trying to threaten her.

The second she smiled it was gone, and she found an awestruck child staring at her, so exhausted that she was swaying on her feet. "What?" Jane asked irritably. "I told you, didn't I? You need to take a bath before bed."

"Yeah, but...I thought you were pretty when you're mad," Bella mumbled. "But when you smile...you're, like, _beyond_ beautiful."

If Jane had still been human, she knew she would have blushed. Instead, hiding how flustered she was, she scowled and gently shoved the child towards the bathroom door, only to have to catch her when Bella nearly fell on her face. Placing the brunette back on her feet, she muttered, "Just take your bath."

"Yes ma'am!" Bella said, trying to hide her own grin at Jane's reaction as she ran away.

Huffing, Jane sat back on her bed as she heard the water start, and waited patiently, never moving, for Bella to come back out. Which she did, about a half hour later, Jane caught her peeking around the door in nothing but a towel.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Jane asked, irritated. Wasn't she too old to need someone to dress her?

"Because I don't have any." With that, Bella bounced out, looking around the room as if clothes would magically appear.

"Oh, great." Jane couldn't believe she had forgotten something so...well, necessary. Then again, she had never needed to care for someone else before, so it wasn't like she actually knew what to do.

"So Jay, what kind of pjs you got for me?" Bella asked with a grin––it seemed that the bath hadn't made her sleepy, instead seeming to waking her up.

At Bella's words, Jane panicked. Pajamas? Damn it, why hadn't she thought of that? Flashing over to her drawers, she went through each one, finding nothing that was suitable nightwear. She was starting to get furious with her lack of findings, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Jane, it's Alec. Master Aro told me to drop these off when I went to congratulate you on your mate," Alec said, hiding a small grin at his sister's expense. He had only spoken so loudly for Bella's benefit, wondering if it would help rile his sister up further.

Jane opened the door, saw Alec holding a pair of pajamas, and snatched them up from her brother with a glare. "Thank you so much," Jane said, voice dripping with venom, before slamming the door in Alec's laughing face.

"Ducks!" Bella said with excitement, grabbing the clothes from Jane. Jane shook her head, wondering if Aro actually could see the future as well...but then why would he want Alice Cullen so much? She looked up to check on her mate, only to find Bella fully dressed in her pjs and frowning at her. "Wait a second...was that your boyfriend?" Bella asked with suspicion, making Jane roll her eyes and nearly gag.

"No, that's disgusting. I do not have anyone." Except, apparently, a small human child.

"But, but...you _like_ him," Bella blurted, confusing Jane immensely. "I can tell! You two are really, really close!"

But Bella couldn't have gotten more than a glimpse of him...and even then, Jane had been nothing but hostile...how could she… Shaking her head to clear away the thoughts, Jane said, "That's my twin brother, Bella."

"Oh." Her eyes widened in realization, but then she made a disgusted face. "Ew, that is gross. Sorry Jay."

"Yes, it is. And for the last time, my name is Jane." Jane was done. While she didn't want to upset the child, the human needed to go to bed, and she needed time to cool off now that she knew she was probably the talk of the entire castle. After all, one of the Witch Twins, with a little human child for a mate...Yes, she was definitely going to be the butt of a few jokes, and anyone who told those jokes within Jane's hearing would be lucky to come away with all of their body parts attached.

"Whatever you say, Jay," Bella said gleefully as she fell back onto the bed, peering up at Jane with soulful brown eyes. "Now, you're the one who wanted to go to bed, so come on. Bed time."

Jane stared at her, uncomprehending. "Vampires don't sleep."

"Well they can cuddle," Bella coaxed, holding open her arms hopefully. "So let's cuddle. If you do, I'll call you Jane for a bit."

All Jane could do was glare at Bella unsurely. She had never cuddled before, and certainly had no plans to do so in the near future, especially with a smart ass child, mate or no.

Then Bella stuck out her lower lip. "Please? You promised you'd be here...and I'd be able to sleep better if we stayed in the same bed...please, Jane? Please?"

Jane could actually feel her will crumbled. With a low growl that, once again, didn't scare the human even a little, Jane climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over their bodies, and stared into the curious eyes of the child.

"Thanks." Bella gave her a sleepy smile and cuddled into Jane's body. Jane held herself stiff, having no idea what she was supposed to do, but that knowledge wasn't necessary as Bella fell asleep in a few minutes.

Well now what was Jane supposed to do, with a human child clinging to her shirt? She already couldn't leave the room because of her promise to the girl, but now she couldn't even leave her own bed?

Humans. They really were pains in the neck.

"Mm...Jay," Bella mumbled. At first Jane was ready to glare at her, sure the girl was still awake despite the fact that she needed to be _asleep,_ but she realized in less than a second that the girl was simply sleeping talking. "Jay…" A goofy grin appeared on Bella's face as she cuddled even closer into Jane's cold body. "I really, really like you."

Letting out a growl, Jane pulled the girl closer, staring at the child in her arms as she stroked the child's hair away from her face, a gentle look in her eye that no other vampire would believe could have existed.

Yes, humans really were pains in the neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, I know it's short, but I'm posting this now for a reason. Before I continue, do you want me to write so that you guys get to watch Bella age, or do you want me to jump a whole bunch of years and then occasionally throw in a few flashbacks? I NEED TO KNOW. Thanks to those who read, and extra thanks to those who answer!

Chapter 4

A month went by, and the Volturi fell into complete and utter chaos; and all because of the human child in their midst. At first, Jane was grumpy as hell and used her power on anyone who she even _thought_ looked at her funny––another thing Bella wasn't scared by––and since Jane never left Bella's side, nearly every vampire in the castle avoided them like the plague. But then Bella got bored with everyone running away at the sight of her and Jane, and started trying to run after them to make them play with her. And while Jane could easily stop her, what Jane couldn't stop was the _complaining_ and _whining_ and the _fucking sulking._ That is, until she agreed to allow Bella to start making some vampire friends.

Of course, Jane didn't want to start with the kings since they were usually so busy, yet they were the first ones to watch Bella when Jane was forced to go out on a mission. When Jane came back only fourteen hours later, which was a new record for her by far, she came back to find a happy human being completely spoiled by three of the most dangerous men in history. When it was time for the human to go to bed, Jane had to all but pry Bella from Caius's lap. She couldn't believe it––since when did _Caius_ like humans?

Soon, Jane found herself having to fend off the three kings, who seemed to want to spend every waking minute with her human. While Jane was annoyed at the entire problem, Bella absolutely loved it. It didn't take more than a day after having "chilled" with Aro, Caius, and Marcus, she wanted to meet even more vampires. And since Bella had been getting more and more persuasive, Jane found herself giving in.

First came Alec and Heidi, since both had been around Bella before and were able to control their bloodlust. Then, when they weren't enough, in came Felix and Demitri and Sulpicia and Didyme and Athenodora and Renata and Chelsea...the list went on and on.

Within two weeks since her arrival, Bella had managed to wrap the entire Volturi coven around her finger. Before Jane knew it, she found herself all but having to schedule an appointment to see her own mate! Every day, Jane found herself running around the castle like a fool, trying to figure out where Bella went and who had her now. The only time she got to relax was when it was time for Bella to sleep, and even then, there was always at least one vampire hovering outside of her door, wanting to play with the human when she woke up.

It took one month since Bella had first appeared in Jane's life. Just one month, and Jane completely snapped.

"Ugh, can't they all stop screaming? Bunch of babies," Bella muttered, hands covering her ears as the thirteen vampires surrounding her writhed and screamed and begged for Jane to stop. Many thought that the reason Bella never worried about those subjected to Jane's gift wasn't really because of their mating bond, but because Bella's young mind didn't seem to realize that just because vampires were incredibly strong and there were no wounds didn't mean that there wasn't any pain. Others believed that it was a part of Bella's twisted nature that didn't allow her to feel bad for Jane's victims––there had to be a reason Bella was mated to her, after all.

Eithe way, it didn't matter. Bella simply showed no sympathy for those subjected to Jane's torment, and that included the seven friends that were being tortured at that very moment. She turned to Jane, clearly annoyed.. "Can you stop? Their screams are hurting my ears."

But no, Jane didn't stop. She didn't stop until Bella's warm hands grabbed one of hers, and she looked down to find Bella's eyes pleading with hers. "Come on! My head's starting to hurt and everything."

Finally, the seven were released, and Jane stared down at them with a cold, barely contained fury. "Let's get one thing straight; Bella is _my_ mate, and just because she wants to play with other vampires, doesn't mean you can take her from me as you please. Do you understand me?"

The vampires barely had the strength to nod, but they all managed. That was all Jane needed to tighten her grip on one of Bella's hands and start dragging her down the hall.

In the meantime, Bella was staring at her with wide eyes, mouth hanging open. Could it be? Yeah, Jay was jealous! Jay was jealous of everyone, just because Bella was playing with them! "You know, if all you wanted was some alone time, you could have just asked," Bella said coyly, getting a furious glare from Jane.

 _Jay never did answer me,_ Bella mused as she was tossed onto Jane's bed, where she bounced for a moment as Jane locked the door behind her, leaning against it and crossing her arms.

"You're staying here, and you will be spending time with me. No interruptions," Jane declared as she walked over and fell gracefully onto the bed, arms still crossed over her chest as she glared at Bella, daring her to disagree.

Bella nodded, doing her best to memorize Jane's face and posture. She really was beautiful when she was angry, and Bella wanted to remember every detail long enough to draw her. Bella had been drawing Jane so much, even when she played with other vampires, that she had gotten loads better at drawing in general. Her pictures actually resembled Jane now, something she had proudly shown the vampire each night.

The child continued to watch as Jane lost the strength behind her glower, and she started to look around the room with clear uncertainty. This was the Jane that only Bella saw, and while she found Jane adorable when she had that expression on her face, she knew that if she were to say anything, Jane would get annoyed at being called adorable by a child and rant again. While Bella didn't mind having Jane angry at her, she really hated it when Jane started to lecture. She had a problem where Jane's voice made her want to cuddle in close and fall asleep, and the longer Jane spoke, the more insistent the urge, which just made Jane explode again when Bella would give in. Then Bella had to deal with a ranting Jane, trying not to give into the urge, as Bella herself had to fight off her sleepiness as well.

"So...how do we play?" Jane asked unsurely, still glancing around the room. She had only really seen Bella draw and read, and that wasn't something they could really do together, or at least not to Jane's knowledge. She had seen how other vampires had played with Bella from afar, but those types of games confused her, and she couldn't imagine herself doing any of them.

Bella sighed as she crawled over so she could sit on Jane's lap, something the vampire didn't try to fight.

"You just don't get it, do ya Jay?" Bella asked, patting Jane's cheek in a way that irked yet comforted the blonde. "I'd love to play with you, all day and every day, way more than I want to play with anyone else in this entire castle! But you don't know how to, and trying to gets you stressed out and upset, and I don't like seeing you get upset. That's the whole reason I started playing with other vampires in the first place!"

Jane stared at her with a bewildered irritation. Was this really happening? It was bad enough already that Jane had gotten jealous, but now...now she was learning that the whole reason for her jealousy was because her mate, a human, eight year old child, was doing her best to look out for her? Her _,_ the thousand year old vampire? Was this really happening?

"You're a child! What is going on in that strange mind of yours that actually makes you think that _you_ need to take care of _me_?" Jane hissed with outrage. What did this say about Jane, to know that a human child felt the need to watch out for her? To _protect_ her? What kind of mate was she, damn it?

"Jane, look at me," Bella's voice held a hint of seriousness in it as Bella cupped Jane's face in her hands so she could stare deep into Jane's red eyes. "I don't give a flip about age. I don't give a flip even if you're oldest vampire on the planet! But what I do give a flip about is that you get upset every time I want to care or worry about you. Just chill a bit, okay?"

"Bella––" Jane started, only to have a small hand smushed against her mouth.

"Shhhhh. Just chill," Bella said slowly, still staring deeply and seriously into Jane's eyes. Jane couldn't help herself; she actually started to laugh.

Bella actually pulled back, more startled than anything at seeing Jane's complete one eighty. She didn't really get why Jane was laughing, but decided since she was, Bella might as well laugh with her. So that's exactly what Bella did.

That day, throughout the castle, vampires everywhere cringed in fear at hearing one of the Witch Twins laughing. But, strangely enough, while it was still rare, the vampires of the Volturi Guard got used to hearing the occasional laugh that slipped from Jane's bedroom.

That night, another first happened; Jane learned how to play connect four. She didn't growl once, and she found herself trying not to smile every time Bella glared at her for letting her win. She was so wrapped up in her mate, that she didn't even notice Alec standing outside of her door, smiling as he realized just how happy his sister was.

If Bella could change the Volturi this much in just a month, what would Bella do in a year? Or ten? How much would Bella even change his sister?

He guessed only time would tell, but he wasn't in a hurry to find out. After all, being a vampire, he had all the time in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So since most people wanted to watch Bella grow up, it's what I did. I decided to try and put a few growing up moments in each chapter to speed it along, but then this particular moment got out of hand and went longer than I thought it would...I'll try to do better next time, I promise!

Chapter 5

 _6 months later––June_

"No Heidi, this is how it's gonna go down," Bella said, looking adorably serious as she made strange motions with her hands. "You can't just––"

"ISABELLA!" Jane's seemed to make the entire castle shake, and Bella's eyes widened as she realized she had already been found out.

"I'll see ya later Heidi. I, uh, gotta go," Bella said, and took off down the hall as fast as her little human legs would carry her towards the king's throne room. She knew better than to hope that Jane wouldn't find her––Jane had gotten really good at that particular job over her months living in the castle––so Bella just had to hope that Jane wouldn't find her soon enough.

"Hey Bella where are ya going?" Demitri asked with a grin as he saw Bella rushing past him without even a smile. Not like he hadn't heard Jane's fury, or the growl to her voice as she demanded every vampire she passed where Bella was.

"Running, Demitri, I'm _running._ Can't talk now," Bella puffed without pause, knowing that the vampire could hear him.

She had just made it to the large doors and pushed them open, interrupting what looked to be a very important meeting, when she felt a familiar cold hand on the back of her neck, picking her right off of the ground.

"Found you," a seething Jane hissed.

"My, my, what seems to be the problem?" Aro asked as he got to his feet and glided over, placing himself between the two girls and the stunned nomad vampires without a thought.

"Uncle Aro, help! She's gonna kill me!" Bella said, although everyone knew that Bella didn't have that actual fear––she just knew that she was in trouble, and Jane had gotten quite imaginative with her punishments over their time together.

"Well, I'm sure that Caius and Marcus are quite enough to take care of the problem," Aro said with a dismissive glance at the nomads. "Bella and Jane's issue is certainly much more important, so I'll leave the rest to you."

"Aro! I want a full report on the situation later!" Caius stated with a little glower. While he was all for law, order, and punishment, he would rather have been the one to help Bella. Marcus was in agreement with this, because he nodded.

"Yes, yes," Aro said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he followed Jane, who was dragging a struggling Bella out of the throne room and down the hall as she yelled, "No! Don't let her take me!"

Easily keeping pace with the two, he asked, "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"She...she…!" Jane sputtered, too furious to form a complete sentence. Shaking with anger, she just shook her head. "Let me show you."

"Of course," Aro said jovially, and soon found himself led to Jane's bedroom. Jane shoved the door open, having never closed it properly when she was what Bella had done, and dropped Bella next to her. Bella didn't bother trying to escape, knowing she wouldn't get more than an inch out of the room, so she stood there nervously and waited as Aro surveyed the room, eyebrows raised. "Oh my."

Everywhere Aro looked, there was silly string. It was draped over the bed, the desk, all over the floor, hanging from the walls, even from the ceiling...it was sticky and smelly and would be a pain to clean up.

"Jane wouldn't let me paint the bedroom!" Bella protested. "And everything was just so white...it was driving me crazy! I _had_ to do something!"

Jane whirled on Bella with a hiss, jabbing a finger into Bella's chest. "I wouldn't let you because it was too dangerous. And now, seeing what you've done...I'm glad I didn't let you paint. Who knows what you would have done to the place?"

"I'm more curious about how Bella even got silly string in the first place," Aro said, turning to the human child. He knew that Bella was resourceful, but even she couldn't pull something out of thin air. "Did someone buy this for you?"

"Pssh, what? No, why would you think that? I mean––"

"Isabella," Jane growled warningly, and Bella couldn't try to lie any longer.

"It was Felix. I made him buy it for me!" she blurted out, and that was the end of that...and possibly Felix's life. Jane looked ready to explode now.

"I'm going to kill him. You're going to clean this room with a toothbrush, and while you do that, I'm going to rip Felix limb from limb and feed him to the sharks. Let's see how he likes having to fish for body parts for the next few hundred years," Jane hissed, storming out of the room, leaving Bella and Aro alone. They didn't even share a glance before Jane came back. "And don't even think about convincing someone else to do it for you, you conniving little weasel." Then she was gone for good.

Once she knew Jane was actually gone, she turned her big brown eyes on Aro. "Hey, Uncle Aro…"

Aro gave the girl a fond smile and patted her head. "I'm afraid not, my dear. While I'm not in danger like the guard members, I'd prefer not to have Jane upset with me while on guard duty. A passive aggressive Jane is no one's friend."

Letting out a dramatic sigh, she fell back against the floor, hitting her head rather hard, but she didn't seem to notice. "Ugh. Fine! I'll do it myself!"

"I'll send Alec in. I'm sure he wants to spend some time with his little sister anyways," Aro offered, knowing how easily Bella could bend anyone to her will. He preferred it be Alec, who would be able to survive Bella's wrath, and not another member who wouldn't be so lucky. "But you better have been working by the time he gets here."

Bella brightened and sat up, nearly hitting her head on the top of the desk, but Aro managed to stop her with a wince. How Jane could control herself with how easily the girl got hurt was beyond his comprehension. He was honestly surprised Jane hadn't simply bubblewrapped the room. Well, not entirely––knowing Bella, she would be up at all hours finding bubbles to pop, which would probably drive the entire guard crazy.

"Yes! It's been _so_ long since I got to hang out with Alec!" Bella cheered, getting another fond smile from Aro.

"You just played with him yesterday, dear," he reminded her.

"Yeah, it's as I said; it's been _so_ long. I'm gonna get to work." Bella scrambled up from her position and ran into the bathroom, coming back with her toothbrush, and she started to scrub with a serious expression on her face, causing silly string to fall to the ground in little clumps.

"My dear, I don't think that's what Jane want…" Seeing the expectant, proud look on Bella's face, Aro sighed. "Never mind. I'm sure Jane will be happy to know you got to work so quickly." Reminding himself to send Heidi over with a new toothbrush, Aro left the room. Sadly, as one of the three kings, it was his duty to go back to his brothers and see how the trial went.

At least Bella had Alec, who had heard Aro tell Bella he would send Alec to her. Maybe then the girl wouldn't be alone for more than a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, a glimmer of confusion in his eyes as he saw Bella bent over her bed, scrubbing at the blanket furiously.

"I have to clean everything with a toothbrush," Bella said with a hint of pride. "So that's just what I'm doing."

"I see." Alec glanced over at the giant pile of silly string on the floor, then looked back at Bella. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Bella brightened at Alec's words, and she nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, I know just the thing you can do."

When Jane came back to her room less than a half hour later, she stared at the scene with disbelief. There stood her brother, on his tiptoes, with Bella sitting on his shoulders, reaching up as high as she could with her little toothbrush. It looked to be like she was trying to scrub as high as she could, and Jane could only continue to watch the scene, dumbfounded.

She had been angry when she had told Bella to scrub everything with a toothbrush; she hadn't expected that Bella would take her _seriously,_ let alone use her own!

"Alec, get her down from there before she hurts herself," Jane growled, and Alec immediately hurried to comply. "Why were you even helping her?"

Alec turned to face her, still balancing Bella on her shoulders. "Well, it seemed she couldn't reach high places––"

"No, I mean why didn't you stop her?" Jane cut her twin off as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Having vented all of her anger on a now armless Felix––he'd get those back in a week or two unless one of the kings insisted on giving it back beforehand––Jane had nothing left to deal with the scene in front of her.

"Oh...well, you did tell her to…"

"Give her here!" Jane snapped, reaching up to pick Bella off of her shoulders.

"So does that mean I'm not punished anymore?" Bella asked, an excited gleam in her eyes as she hung onto Jane tightly.

"No, you are not. You really did go far beyond what I expected," Jane grumbled, glaring at the silly string pile on the floor that was bigger than Bella was. Why hadn't anyone thought to bring the child a trash bag?

"So if anything, you're saying I should be rewarded, right?" Bella asked slyly, and Jane turned to her mate with a suspicious glare.

"Isabella, don't tell me…" Could the child somehow have planned this? Did she really do all this to not only cool Jane's anger, but to get something out of it as well?

Before she could try and force a confession out of the devious child, Heidi appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I got Bella a new toothbrush!" Heidi said with a cheerful smile that slipped as she saw a glowering Jane, a grinning Bella who was still holding her old toothbrush, a confused Alec, and a room that was still half covered in silly string. "I feel like I missed something here," she mumbled, mostly to herself, as she handed the toothbrush over to an excited Bella.

"Eh, what does it matter? Let's just forget about it!" Bella decided with a pleased look on her face as she put the toothbrush on her recently cleaned desk. "Now, can we get something to eat around here? I'm starving, and I know you don't want me cooking again!" The kitchen still had the scars, and since everyone still remembered the horrors of that day, they quickly agreed that either a vampire or Gianna would cook for her as Bella led them out of her room. Bella looked over her shoulder at Jane, who was watching Bella with a calculating look on her face. "C'mon, Jay! Let's go! My stomach needs to be fed!"

Shaking her head with a sigh, Jane trailed after her eager mate. She didn't know how Bella did it, but every time the child got in trouble, she seemed to know just what to do to get out of it.

Yes, Jane had to admit. The human child had wormed her way out of trouble once again. And Jane couldn't get mad at her for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: More memories! Yay! Sorry to those who wanted to hurry up and watch her get older, I swear I'll start jumping time more later, but I just felt like the first year is the most important, since it kind of sets things up for what the Volturi became. Also, I just decided to start saying dates instead of something like "3 months later" because it would get kind of confusing, both for you and for me. So yeah...please enjoy, and tell me what you think!

Chapter 6

 _July 1996_

"Ugh, Didyme! Why do I have to learn this stuff? I don't even go to school anymore!" Bella complained, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Do I really need to get so much education?"

"Think about it Bella," Didyme said patiently, trying not to smile as she pushed the math textbook aside. "If you can do math, it will help your mind grow, and you will be able to do so many amazing things. If you keep working on your English, you will be able to read so much more and your writing will get better for that journal of yours. And learning about science and history will unlock your curiosity and teach you more about the world you live on. Not to mention you need to learn about vampires and their past if you ever want to be one."

"Fine." Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But why do I have to learn Italian if everybody around me already knows English?"

"Well that is because it's this country's native language." When that didn't seem to be enough for B, Didyme added with a mischievous smile, "Not to mention, have you heard how beautiful the language sounds? It will make it so much easier to seduce Jane."

"Really?" Bella's eyes brightened as she looked up at Didyme with clear excitement. She knew what "seduce" meant because she had learned it from Felix. He had told her how easier it was to seduce women when he got his arms back just last month.

"Yes really. In fact, I'm sure Jane will fall to your charms so much easier if you learn how to speak Italian."

"Then let's get to it! Heck yeah, I'm gonna seduce my mate! I might not even have to wait to turn nine anymore!"

 _A Few Hours Later_

"Didyme! What did you say to Bella?" Jane demanded as she stormed through the halls, trying to find Marcus's mate, who had been the only one to spend time with her mate since Jane had dropped Bella off for lessons. "Seriously, what the hell?" This was growled lowly, half under her breath, about the human girl trailing behind her, slowly driving her insane with the basics of Italian.

"Toilet," Bella said in Italian as she followed after Jane, staring deep into the back of Jane's head as she willed her seduction to work. "Dog. Monkey." Come on, come on. Why wasn't the Italian working? "Sky. Yes. No. Hello, my name is Bella." Growing increasingly frustrated that the Italian wasn't working on the blonde, Bella remembered the one phrase she was taught by Didyme; the one that was guaranteed to work. While she didn't know what it meant yet, since Didyme had only taught her how to say it and hadn't told Bella what she was saying, Bella was still going to unleash her secret weapon. "I want you to devour me."

For the first time in Jane Volturi's very long life, Jane tripped. She caught herself, turned to Bella with absolute shock in her crimson eyes, then turned away, even angrier than before. "Didyme! What the hell are you teaching Bella to say?" she roared.

Down, on the very other end of the castle and safely away from Jane's wrath, Didyme sat, snuggled into Marcus's side.

"Remind me why we're sitting in a cellar again, love?" Marcus asked dryly as he tucked some of his mate's hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I'm just waiting until it's safe to come out," Didyme replied lightly with a small smile on her face. "I taught Bella some things that might make Jane go a little crazy."

Marcus chuckled lovingly as he kissed his mate on the lips. "And here I thought Bella was bad enough on her own. You are nothing but trouble, love." He murmured, pulling his mate closer to his side as he thought about the two troublesome girls who held his heart; one as his wife, the other as a daughter.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Didyme flirted, batting her eyes exaggeratedly up at the handsome king.

Neither so much as flinched as the walls shook with Jane's voice yelling a single word: "DIDYME!"

 _September 10, 1996_

Bella's birthday was coming up in three days, and she was making sure everyone knew. And she meant _everyone._ Jane? Of course. Of course. Jane's twin? Of course. Her three uncles and aunts? Most definitely. Every member of the Volturi guard? Whenever she got the chance, especially since she couldn't remember who she told or not. The people passing by who were soon to be the vampires' dinners? Yup. After all, Bella was going to be nine very, very soon, and this needed to be stated. This needed to understood. Bella wanted this written down in the Volturi's history books, but apparently, that wasn't allowed, but that didn't matter. This was a moment of history, one that everyone needed to witness.

Which was why she was now on a shopping trip with Heidi and Chelsea. She needed toys, and she needed to point out the kinds of things Bella liked and didn't like so that the guard didn't get confused or buy her something she already had. Bella was doing so, quite happily, but most of the time, what she pointed out was that she and Jane would need a bigger bedroom to fit all of her stuff in, a bigger bed for when Bella grew up––for some reason, despite her small stature, she was certain she was going to grow tall, taller than Jane even––and that she really needed to change the color of the walls in her room. She was sure if the color looked good, that Jane wouldn't even get mad. Chelsea and Heidi pointing out the whole silly string incident didn't deter her. That, she explained, was because she made a mess. But if the paint job was good and wasn't messy, Jane wouldn't have a reason to get upset. In fact, Jane might like it so much that she'd convince the kings to change the walls throughout the entire castle! It might even make Jane wear something other than the black Volturi robes.

It was when the shopping trip was nearly over that another thought came to Bella. Yes, her birthday was coming up, but when was Jane's?

"Hey Heidi, when's Jane's birthday?" Bella asked, tugging on the woman's sleeve.

"Oh! Um...I'm not sure." Heidi glanced at Chelsea, who had been alive before her, and before Jane. "Chelsea, do you know?"

"I'm afraid not," Chelsea said with a frown. She could remember when Jane and Alec had been turned and brought into the Volturi, but she knew nothing about what their lives had been like before or when their birthday was.

"Well why not? Aren't we all a family? We should know these things about each other!" Bella said with a frustrated growl, stomping her foot. How could she not know these things about Jane? She should have asked! What if her birthday had already happened? What if Bella had missed it?

Chelsea and Heidi exchanged a look, but didn't say what they were thinking; the Volturi hadn't been anything like a family until Bella came into their lives. Deciding to try and settle Bella down, Heidi crouched down to Bella's level.

"Bella, vampires are different than humans. When they're turned, their human lives become very...faded. And there are just so many of us, that birthdays aren't really celebrated here."

"But you guys are celebrating mine!" Bella protested.

"Yes, we are," Heidi agreed. "But do you know what birthdays celebrate?" Bella looked confused, so Heidi simply ruffled Bella's hair. "Birthdays celebrate someone growing up, getting older and bigger. But when a human becomes a vampire, they stop doing that. So a birthday doesn't mean much to us."

"Well I still want to know," Bella huffed, sulkily glaring at the ground.

"You can ask her when we get back, how does that sound?" Chelsea offered, and Bella brightened up again.

"Okay, fine." Bella reached up, taking both Chelsea and Heidi's hands. "You two are lucky, you know. I was ready to go and hide under a bush until you told me."

That got a startled laugh from both women.

"We could have gotten you out of there quite easily, Bella, so I doubt that would have accomplished anything," Chelsea murmured, giving Bella the news gently.

"Yeah, but if you touched me, I'd sue you for assault, and then Uncle Aro, Uncle Marcus, and Uncle Caius would have to punish you, and it'd get _really_ messy. And I don't even want to talk about what Jane would do," Bella said with a shake of her head.

No kidding. Another glance was exchanged between the two girls as they remembered the pain that Jane had inflicted on them back when Heidi had thought she had lost Bella the last time they had walked in Volterra. Thankfully, the girl had only gotten distracted by a puppy, but that wasn't enough for Jane, who nearly slaughtered the both of them.

"Thanks for being honest and everything," Bella added after brief thought. Then she looked from one to the other as a realization came to her. "Oh, and you two are mates, right?"

Both girls felt surprised. They had been close, but had refrained from being too affectionate in front of the child after the disgusted face she had pulled when she caught Marcus kissing his wife and Jane had felt the need to cover her eyes.

"Yes, we are," Chelsea admitted.

"And you're married?" Bella asked, her eyes large and so impossibly wide, as if their answer would change her entire future.

Chelsea and Heidi nodded, each giving the other a smile as they remembered their special day.

"Yes, Bella. We're married," Chelsea said softly, lovingly, as she reached out to caress her mate's face. Heidi gave her wife a loving smile, but then choked on a laugh as Bella let out such a huge breath that her entire body shook.

"So that means Jane and I'll get married too!" Bella exclaimed on the very next breath she took, with such enthusiasm and excitement that she acted as if Jane had already accepted her proposal. "That's _so_ cool!" Then she frowned as she remembered how much of a scatterbrain she was. "I don't know what I'm going to do with a ring though. I'd lose that in a second! Plus it's just so, well, girly...maybe I can make it into a necklace? If it's tied to me, then there's no way I'll lose it!" With that decided, Bella started trying to pull the two women back toward the castle, and Heidi and Chelsea pretended she was actually able to move them. Bella wouldn't stop pulling the entire way back, save for one incident where she had to pause to glare at a passing man and declare, "Hands off, they're mine!"

When they got home, Bella was a girl on a mission, heading right for Jane––and she didn't stop until she rammed right into the blonde's body hard enough to hurt herself. While Jane was inspecting her head worriedly while scolding Bella about her recklessness, since it was Bella's head that had hit her the hardest, but Bella wasn't paying attention. Instead, Bella was focused on telling Jane what she needed.

"I'm gonna need a necklace. And your birthday!" Bella told her with such determination it amused anyone and everyone who heard...not that they let Jane know it.

Needless to say, Bella was very annoyed that Jane couldn't remember her own birthday, and so she decided that instead they'd have to celebrate the day that they met instead; December 29th, 1995. She never did tell a very confused Jane why she needed a necklace––the sooner the better––and that night, Bella was too busy drawing out their wedding to explain to her why the necklace was such a necessity despite the fact that Bella hated wearing jewelry.

In the end, Bella decided that since Jane couldn't figure it out, Bella wouldn't tell her, or let Heidi and Chelsea tell her either. If Jane couldn't figure it out by the time Bella was eighteen, _then_ Bella would tell her. But only because Jane would get angry that she hadn't been told that they needed a necklace to get married.

 _September 13, 1996_

Bella's birthday was a very interesting event. Marcus, Caius, and Aro had to use the biggest room in the castle to celebrate it, and every member of the Volturi wanted to be there. No outsider vampire would have known what to think of their strange party hats or the mountain of presents that threatened to topple over at any moment. But most of all, they wouldn't have known what to make of the true smiles on everyone's faces.

Jane was especially happy, since she was celebrating _her_ mate's birthday, and carried a constant small smile on her face that would have terrified any member of the guard to see even a few months before. She didn't even complain about Bella making her wear the party hat, although she had people screaming throughout the celebration whenever someone even looked at her and smiled.

At one point, Bella got tired of everyone coming up to her to wish her a happy birthday, so she simply yelled, "Birthday, schmirthday––bring out the cake!" Heidi was quick to comply, and did so happily, setting it in front of Bella with a grin. It was a gorgeous cake, decorated by a master, but Bella didn't stare at it for too long. Instead, she was busy trying to convince someone that she could cut the cake herself, but everyone was quick to say no, with Jane being the most empathetic and vocal of all.

"Try touching that knife, and just see what awaits you when your birthday is over," Jane threatened when she caught Bella's hand trying to subtly reach for the utensil in question.

Bella had to give up then, although when she looked around, she realized no one else was reaching for the knife either. Wanting to at least get to eat her cake and knowing that no one else was going to, Bella simply scooped into the cake with her hand and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Really?" Jane hissed while everyone else just seemed to enjoy the cute moment. "Didn't you think to at least ask?" She glowered down at her mate as she reached for a napkin, only to pause. Bella looked really, really adorable with that particular grin and the cake all over her face, and Jane found that she actually didn't want to clean her up.

Realizing how stupid she was being, she quickly started trying to clean Bella up as someone cut Bella a piece of cake for Bella to eat.

Halfway through the party, Bella turned to look at Jane, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to seem cool. "You know, Jane," Bella started, and Jane realized just how serious it was since Bella was actually using her full name for once. She then realized that she was sorely mistaken as Bella continued. "I think it's about time we get this mating dating thing on the road. I _am_ nine years old now."

"Bella," Jane started with a low sigh. "You're not even a teenager yet."

"But I'm mature!" Bella tried to argue. "In fact, I'm really, really mature for my age! Super mature!"

"You just all but shoved your cake into your face," Jane murmured dryly. "Wait until you're older, then let's have this conversation again."

"Fine. But just you wait, I'm gonna be so sexy soon that you'll be all over me," Bella muttered under her breath, although every vampire in the castle could hear.

Shaking her head at Bella's words, Jane muttered, "You really need to stop spending so much time with Felix."

The rest of the night progressed smoothly, and Bella felt beyond happy knowing that she had such a big family that lover her so much. But the best part of the night was when her uncles led her into a room, a huge one that was four times the size of Jane's, with purple walls and a fancy giant bed for when Bella got older.

When her uncles told her that this would be Bella and Jane's bedroom now, Bella couldn't help herself and barreled into the three men, trying to hug them all at once. Jane was quick to lead her to bed after that, and while Bella tried to argue that it was since it was her birthday and she should stay up later, it was already so many hours past her bedtime that even she didn't try to argue very hard.

Bella went to bed with a giant smile on her face, tucked into Jane's side and holding on tight. This really was the best birthday ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay, so some of you have complained that Bella doesn't seem like an eight, now nine, year old. I want to say, if this is about how she's immature, she's supposed to have a little immature, spoiled side. If this is about her being too mature, she's supposed to be that too, especially since she's being raised by vampires, none of whom she's afraid of, but I don't really think she's strangely mature. I've babysat a lot of kids over the years, and I've known a seven year old who was in tune with the world, incredibly mature, and even serious about problems around him, taking in everything with a thoughtfulness that would surprise me. I also knew a ten year old who acted like he was five, had temper tantrums, and had to scream and shout about everything. Each kid is different, and each kid develops differently. So yeah. Sorry for the long note, hope I explained enough for you all. Now, please enjoy, I swear that some plot, besides a bunch of growing up moments, is coming along soon.

Chapter 7

 _October 1996_

Bella was very upset from the beginning when she learned that Halloween wasn't as big of a deal in Italy than in the US. While the three kings offered to have Bella go to each of the bedrooms of both the guards and the kings, Bella insisted it wouldn't be the same, and that even going outside and into the city wouldn't work. Which was why, only four days before Halloween, Jane, Caius, Alec, Athenodora, Felix, and Demitri found themselves on their private jet, going to America so they could "celebrate Halloween properly."

Jane, of course, grumbled about spoiling her mate too much and ruining her, but she was the one who had went out and bought all the candy she could find in case the kings didn't agree to her plan to go to America in the first place––not that she would ever let Bella know that she had offered up going to America in the first place, let alone how much candy was now sitting in her old room.

Bella was smiling and bouncing for the entire ride. She couldn't believe that Jane had gotten her uncles to bring her to America! This was going to be so awesome, and she already knew what she wanted to be for Halloween.

"What?" Jane grumbled, noticing that Bella had a sly smile on her face as she glanced over at Jane.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Bella said in that fake innocent voice that told Jane she was certainly up to _something._ Jane narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but was distracted when Bella pushed up the armrest between them and snuggled into her side, wrapping the grumpy blonde's arm around her shoulders. A little flustered from Bella's actions, Jane looked away from her mate and out the window instead, which only made Bella's grin widen.

"Aw, look at the happy couple. Just be careful people don't get any ideas, or we might have to bail poor Janey out of jail," Felix said with a snicker that quickly turned into a yelp as Jane turned a glare on him and unleashed her power.

"Why would Jane be put in jail?" Bella asked, her eyebrow furrowing with confusion. No one answered for a moment, not sure how much they should explain to the nine year old, and apparently no one answered fast enough for the human. She started to get up, hands on her hips and ready to demand an explanation, only for Jane to grab her by the back of the shirt and jerk her back into her seat. She apparently pulled too hard, because Bella ended up falling back and into Jane's lap. Bella blinked, a little confused, as Jane froze and stared down at her, wondering if the human was about to get upset. Instead, Bella just relaxed and said, "Okay, I'm cool with this." She seemed quite content to stay where she was, which made a few of the vampires laugh a little.

"Bella, what exactly are we doing, anyways?" Athenodora spoke up, brow furrowed with confusion. She had looked up what Halloween was about on the internet, but she didn't understand what she and the others had to do with it besides control the child.

"We're going trick or treating, duh! And I need to pick out a costume!" Bella exclaimed excitedly, sitting up and bouncing a little on Jane's lap. "We're all going to dress up, and go door to door, and get _loads_ of candy. Enough to fill a room, at least!"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean _we_ are going to dress up?" Athenodora asked with a feeling of dread, which didn't lessen at Bella's evil grin.

"I mean _we._ Y'know, as in all of us?" Bella said, ignoring the hisses of displeasure around her, including one from her own mate, who seemed particularly furious at the thought. "It'll be so much fun, and together, we can get even more candy."

"Never!" Caius snarled, standing up so that Bella knew he was serious on the matter. "I am one of the Volturi kings, Isabella, and if you think I'm ever going to lower myself to such a degree, you are sorely mistaken."

That halloween, Bella paraded around happily dressed as a vampire, an entire family dressed up as well following behind her. She especially loved Caius, who was dressed up as Count Dracula, and held his hand for almost the entire night.

 _December 1996_

When Bella woke up on December 1st, she was incredibly excited. So excited, in fact, that she attempted to hop out of bed, tripped in her tangled blankets, and would have fallen on her face had Jane not been there to catch her. Still, that didn't deter Bella in the slightest, and she raced out into the hall, clothed in her duck pajamas, only to freeze and frown.

"Isabella, your clothes, you need to change," Jane tried to herd the girl back into their room without too much irritation, only to be waved off.

"Not now Jay, this is way more important," Bella said, batting Jane's hands away before rushing off down the hall. She didn't get very far before Jane grabbed her and threw the girl over her shoulder, ignoring her yells of protest as she carried the girl back into their room.

Bella emerged twenty minutes later, fully dressed and now ready to investigate everything wrong with the castle. Jane followed her with an eye roll and a scowl, but started to become a little more worried as Bella seemed to get more and more upset.

At one point, Bella had had enough and turned around, her path very clear. Vampires everywhere stayed out of her and Jane's way, and watched with clear confusion as to why the child seemed so determined. Something had to be seriously wrong for Bella to get that look on her face.

"Where are the Christmas decorations?" Bella demanded as the large doors to the three king's throne room flew open, stunning the men, not with her appearance, but her words.

"Is Christmas decorations really what you're so angry about?" Jane demanded with annoyed disbelief. She had actually started to think something was wrong, and now…

"Of course! Where's the Christmas spirit? The fun? The cookies? The lights? We need it all!" Bella declared, crossing her arms. "I am not going to be moved on this, you hear me? Not. Moved."

"I'll get right on that then," Aro said with cheerful excitement, making Jane look at him in disbelief. "Just tell me what you need and what we need to place, young one."

"Aro, should we really––"

"First, we need a really big Christmas tree. A huge one! And we're gonna need one in our room, too," Bella explained, interrupting Jane, which made her scowl, although she didn't say anything about Bella's plans. "And lots of Christmas lights, mostly green and red, but other colors can work too. And we need snowmen and Christmas decorations and gingerbread men...and snow, lots of snow!"

"Snow? Are you serious?" Caius demanded grumpily. "What are we supposed to do, make snow appear out of thin air? And where would we even put that?"

Bella sighed with annoyance. "Fine. It can be fake snow. And you can put it in the halls, okay? It's no big deal. Now chop chop, I want these decorations up by tonight!"

"Isabella, you cannot just order the kings around like––" Jane started to growl her warning, only for her to stop when her mate was scooped up by Marcus.

"I believe it is my problem to take care of this issue. The rest of you can handle whatever problems arise for the day, yes?" Marcus asked with a small, fleeting smile as he carted Bella out of the room, Bella clinging to his back. Jane quickly followed, not wanting to let her mate out of her sight, and trying to hint to Marcus how much Bella being in the air was freaking her out.

Seeing how little most of the vampires in the castle knew about Christmas, Bella was quick to take control, ordering people around like she was one of the queens. Aro even mused aloud about adding a fourth throne for the girl, a smaller one by his side, but Jane was quick to shoot the idea down, not wanting for Bella to even think she had that kind of power, which had Aro pouting for the better part of a week.

Earlier on, Bella had tried to convince the vampires that, as the youngest, she was supposed to get presents every day until the month ended, but had to give up on that idea when someone showed her what they had found on the internet. Jane found herself stressed beyond belief as she found the kings and queens didn't much care about Bella's lie, and were more than happy to buy her presents every day anyways.

Finally, though, things settled down, and Jane found herself handling a very content mate by the time the month started to end. On December 29th, Bella insisted that they spend the entire day alone doing whatever either of them wanted. This led to Jane happily staying in her room, away from anyone who could possibly irritate her, with only Bella and occasionally Alec, who dropped in once in awhile to give Bella food and a small cake before being pulled in to hang out.

While the event wasn't exactly quiet––as nothing involving her Isabella ever was––it was a perfect day for the vampire. And as Jane reflected on all the craziness that her human mate had brought, she realized how boring and drab her life had been prior to her little spitfire.

Isabella had only been here for a year, but Jane knew that not a single vampire would be able to forget her. And while she would prefer that her Bella be a little less friendly with every vampire she meets, she wouldn't have her mate change for the world.

Of course, even she never would have guessed how much would change in the near future, from the moment Aro invited over a coven of vampires named the Cullens.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, here it is. Sorry for the late post, but I had started writing two other stories (by the way, I want to know if I should actually post them, they're a little different than my usual stuff, one is an Irina/Bella story, the other a Victoria/Bella story) and I also tried to write something for someone, which I apparently suck at, not to mention crazy life stuff happening. Also, sorry for that little mistake thing, I'm exhausted, wanted to force this out for you all, and the names of the documents get confusing when they start swimming on the screen. My bad, here's the actual chapter.

Chapter 8

 _September, 1997_

It was when Jane was relaxing, Bella drawing something as she sat between Jane's legs, that Bella first brought the name up. And for some reason, although Jane had never said or heard the name since Bella had started living with them, Jane could tell that Bella knew that the name would get a reaction out of her the second she spoke it.

Bella was already looking up at her, eyes wide, curious, and expectant as she said, "Hey Jay, who are the Cullens?" Jane froze at the family name that passed her human's lips, and let out a low growl of contempt.

"They're a group of vampires who are...very different from the rest of us. For some reason, Aro likes them, but I can't stand them," Jane said, nearly spitting with disgust.

"Huh." Bella looked down, seeming to be deep in thought for a long moment before looking up at Jane with excitement glinting in her eyes and a big grin on her face. "Well, if Uncle Aro likes them, they must be really funny, right?"

"Funny looking, maybe," Jane grumbled, unknowingly filling her mate's head with all sorts of strange ideas. Giving Bella an annoyed glare about the fact that her mate even had to know their name, she said, "How did you even hear of them?"

"Oh. Well, my uncles were playing with me earlier, and Uncle Caius brought up how he didn't like that Uncle Aro was inviting them over later this month," Bella explained with a small shrug, unconcerned about the vampires that Jane seemed to all but hate.

"I don't want you anywhere near them," Jane growled, not wanting their strange ideas to rub off on her mate in any way. Not to mention that, while her mate was now ten years old, she was still small and delicate and so easily breakable, and being bunny munchers meant that the Cullens had less control over their bloodthirst. Jane had no idea how they would react to Bella's delectable scent.

"But Jay, now I _have_ to see them," Bella complained. "I want to know what they look like!"

Jane hissed at the idea of any kind of danger being near her mate, then considered it. She could always just torture them for the duration of their stay...that way Aro got to have them over, and they'd stay incapacitated. "When are they coming?"

"In a few days," Bella answered with excitement. She wondered what was so different about them. Did they have three eyes? Extra arms? A tail? It would be so cool if they had a tail! Maybe Bella would be allowed to play with it too.

 _Curse Aro,_ Jane thought furiously as she realized he had planned to tell her they were coming at the very last minute––probably so she wouldn't spend days taking out her ire on anyone who came near her.

"Aw Jay, are you getting all grumpy again?" Bella said, a teasing smile on her lips as she looked up to find Jane scowling. She reached up––although she didn't have to reach very far, something that was already irking Jane as the girl seemed to be growing in a way that suggested she would soon be taller than Jane––to cup Jane's face, and Jane angrily shook her off. While Bella seemed to believe that she could get away with saying or doing anything when it came to Jane, in a good six years, Bella would be finding out exactly what would happen if she decided she was in a teasing mood.

"Don't start," she snapped, grabbing Bella's hand and holding it away from her. "Listen to me very carefully. If Aro, Marcus, and Caius allow you to be around the Cullens––"

"They will," Bella answered with such confidence it annoyed Jane further. Of course having been spoiled by the entire Volturi would have gone to her mate's head.

"Don't interrupt me," Jane said with a low growl, but Bella only laughed. Realizing now wasn't the best time to try and remind Bella who the boss was, Jane continued, "If the kings allow you to be in the room when the Cullens visit, you will have guards with you the entire time. Is that understood?"

"But Jane, it's not like they're going to hurt me," Bella said with an exasperated roll of her eyes, as if _Jane_ was being the unreasonable one.

Seriously? Had being spoiled made her mate this blind to the dangers around her? Yes, her mate had always been oblivious when it came to vampires and her own mortality, but Jane hadn't realized it was this bad.

Without a thought, Jane tossed the girl off of her in a way that made her land safely on the bed, intent on reminding––or possibly proving as Bella showed no signs of believing it in the first place––just how dangerous vampires could be. "What, Isabella, do you think that a vampire would never hurt you?"

"No," Bella answered, watching Jane with nothing but curiosity as Jane stalked towards her, although her answer made the vampire pause.

"Then why do you assume that the Cullens won't hurt you?" she demanded.

At that, Bella shrugged. "I just do." Then she frowned thoughtfully. "Are there any blonde girls in the coven?" Bella had trouble looking at anyone but Jane, but she realized that the more they looked like Jane, the more she was able to stare without faking it. Maybe if she made Jane jealous, Jane would want to staring the dating thing faster. After all, Bella _was_ in the double digits now. And technically, while Jane was physically six years older, she only looked, like, two or three.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jane hissed. Realizing that her attempts to look threatening and scary had absolutely no effect on the child and deciding the mating bond had to be the cause, she called lowly to Alec, the only other person besides the kings themselves who she trusted with her mate.

"Did you just call Alec over?" Bella asked, making Jane growl.

"How did you––? Never mind." Jane had learned early on that Bella was an observant little deviant, and it just made her want to kill someone when she tried to figure out how Bella knew things she shouldn't. "Yes, I was talking to him."

"Cool." Bella started to draw again, either oblivious to Jane's agitated stare or choosing to ignore it.

When Alec flashed in, eyes pitch black and face blank, all of Jane's instincts screamed at her to get rid of the threat and protect her mate, despite them having planned this in their conversation.

"Hey Alec!" Bella said with a grin and a wave as she put her drawing journal aside. "You here to play?"

"With my food, maybe," Alec murmured lowly, making sure to inject some menace into his tone. Yet still, Bella seemed unaffected. To Jane, Alec lied, "Aro called for you."

"Is that so?" Jane asked. "Then I'll be back later. Alec, if you could just watch Isabella for me."

"My pleasure," Alec said, baring his teeth in a way that would usually make a human's heart pound with fear. Yet Bella's heart didn't so much as skip a beat. There wasn't even a trace of nerves, either, as Jane left the room to "meet with Aro" when really she just stayed down the hall so that Bella couldn't sense her close by.

"You know, you seem to smell even better than usual," Alec purred as he stalked closer to the human, growling when Bella let out a sigh. "Isabella––"

"Oh no you don't, stop right there," Bella interrupted with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest to glare at the vampire. "The only ones allowed to call me Isabella is Jane, and sometimes my uncles and aunts, but that's it? You understand me?"

"What? _That's_ your problem?" Alec demanded, scowling as he realized just how right Jane was about Bella's lack of fear. "I'm about to eat you!" Quickly realizing what he was doing, he slipped back into character, although it seemed it was only a character, not his real persona, when he was around Bella. "And I am going to enjoy your blood very, very much."

Bella scoffed–– _actually_ scoffed. "Yeah, right. You know that Jane will kill you if you try, even if you are her brother."

Alec flashed so that he was suddenly right next to her, trying to startle her...and Bella didn't even blink. Giving her his cruelest grin, he said, "But guess what, Bella? It turns out that you're not really mates...which means I can drain you dry, and nobody would care."

Jane's hands fisted at her sides as she let out a furious growl, just because someone was denying Jane's claim, even if that someone was her brother and lying only to try and make Bella scared. Still, it made her tremble with fury and want nothing more than to restake her claim...which was basically impossible to do since Bella was only ten. All she could do was destroy the vampire who said that, something she would have done joyfully had it not been her brother, and had he not been lying.

"Really now? If you want to play that way, then fine." That said, Bella slapped Alec on the arm with the back of her hand, hard enough to make a sound even a human could hear, and said, "Ow."

The exclamation of pain from her mate was said in a complete monotone, yet Jane still reacted with a furious roar that had the vampires in the hallway scurrying for cover in case her fury was directed at them. The tone didn't register with her at all; all she could think was _That fool wasn't supposed to actually hurt her!_

She burst into the room, tackling Alec to the ground and right through the wall of their bedroom.

"Great, now someone's gonna have to fix that," Bella complained, resting her head in her hand as she watched Alec immediately submit to her Jay. _That's my badass future wife right there,_ Bella thought with a large amount of pleasure. Despite Alec's begging and assurances that he hadn't even touched her as Jane's hands closed around his throat, Bella said in a normal tone, "Alec's right. He didn't hurt me."

Jane blinked, rage receding, as she turned to Bella with shock. "What?"

Bella grinned an evil, knowing grin as she swung her legs back and forth. "Like you were actually going to let anyone hurt me. Not to mention Alec's acting was really, really bad. Just think of this as karma for trying to trick me," Bella all but sang before jumping off the bed. "Now let's get going. We need to find someone to fix the wall, and I'm pretty sure the Cullens are actually gonna come earlier than expected." Then she all but sauntered out of the room, acting like she owned the place.

Seething, Jane followed. She made sure to chalk this up as another thing Jane would hold against her mate until she could punish her properly.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Yes, I know this is a short chapter. I just felt really bad for not updating anything for a few days. Anyways, here's something, and I promise you all, there will be a large time jump after this, a few more time jumps after that, and then the story will really get going when Bella is about sixteen or so. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 9

Santiago met Jane, Alec, and Bella as they were walking down the hall, and seemed relieved when he found them. And, annoyingly enough, it was as Bella had said; the Cullens really were arriving in just a little over three hours. It seemed that Aro had found out that Jane had found out about the Cullens' visit, and had decided to speed up the timetable to stop Jane from torturing too many vampires. This was, of course, something Jane was pissed about, and she sent Santiago to the ground screaming in agony a moment after he delivered the news.

Bella sighed and covered her ears, but found it was ineffective in blocking the noise, so she took Jane's hands to cover her ears instead and found that it actually worked better. "Hey, can you cover my ears from now on when you're going to do that?" Bella asked, and Jane nodded as she finally let the man go.

They walked into the throne room a few moments later, and Bella lit up at the sight of her uncles and Alec––who had apparently made it there while Jane had been torturing Santiago–– in the throne room. "Yes! Are we finally going to see the Cullens?" she asked with a squeal, but before she could get very far, Jane roped an arm around Bella's waist and dragged her back. Bella squirmed for a moment to try and escape, before giving up with a groan.

"You're so lucky you're my mate," Bella huffed as she cuddled further into Jane, making Jane scowl at her. Oh, Bella had no idea how many times Jane had thought the exact same thing…

"Don't forget, you're not supposed to get anywhere near the Cullens when they arrive," Jane growled lowly in Bella's ear, making the brunette roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me go; I want to talk to Uncle Caius about stuff!" Jane sighed at her mate's eagerness and let the child go. Bella quickly ran across the room and scrambled into Caius's lap, both of them looking mightily pleased at their situation as they started discussing random wars and strategies. Aro, on the other hand, looked to be pouting as he beckoned Jane over a moment later, explaining why she and her twin are the only guards, and adding that despite Bella's young age, Jane should learn to trust her mate, much to Jane's grumbling.

While Jane felt like they had only been talking for a few minutes, she knew it had been hours before Gianna had strode in, announcing the Cullens' arrival. It was only Bella thumping her on the shoulder and telling her no that stopped Jane from releasing her ire on the human, who quickly escaped. Clearly, she knew that she was in danger.

"Carlisle, my old friend!" Aro boomed excitedly a moment later, making Bella sit up straighter to catch sight of the approaching vampires. "It's so nice to see you after so many years!"

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock as she saw the "Freaks of the vampire world" whose only difference was gold colored eyes. The vampire clan seemed equally shocked to see a clearly curious human child sitting on Caius's lap. A few felt a swell of disgust at the thought of the girl being a snack, but they couldn't come up with any other reason that a human would be in the room.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus," Carlisle greeted each king in turn, before glancing questioningly at the child, who couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Whoa! They're all _really_ pretty!" Bella exclaimed, her eyes glued to a certain blonde whose beauty nearly rivaled Jane's, and who even glared like Jane did. The blonde actually seemed to be a little weirded out by the human's excitement, but Bella didn't She turned to Jane, who was wearing a serious scowl, and managed to grab a handful of Jane's cloak from Caius's lap before starting to tug. "Hey Jay! With all the mystery and stuff about them, I thought they'd have three heads or something! So why don't you like them?"

All of the Cullens watched the scene with horror, sure Jane was about to send the child to the ground, screaming in pain, but Jane only sighed and reached up to take the child from Caius instead. As Bella was lifted from Caius's lap, she immediately wrapped her arms and legs around Jane, clinging to her like a koala.

"Look, Bella, I hate them; there are very few people who I don't hate, but I have a special hatred for them. Now, I'm on guard duty, so you're going to need to shut up now," Jane explained simply. "You know that I like to hurt and kill people, especially the vampires of this clan, and I'm trying to hold back for Aro's sake. But the more you distract me, the harder it is for me to remember why I'm not supposed to kill them."

"Oh, okay," Bella said with a blink before squirming and crawling so she could cling to Jane's back like she's getting a piggyback ride. Her eyes stayed glued to the Cullens though, and she couldn't help but eye the blonde again. "They're really, really pretty though," she breathed, which made Jane snarl at the thought of her mate looking at anyone else.

The Cullens only had a moment to scream in pain before Aro snapped her out of it with a disapproving, "Now, Jane."

Now much tenser than before, the Cullens straightened, many wearing grimaces from the brief flash of pain they had experienced.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves? I know Isabella is insanely curious about you," Marcus suggested, already bored as his eyes lingered on each of the Cullens in turn. Carlisle was quick to make introductions, then looked at the kings, waiting for him to do the same, or at least to explain the child, but no one said a word about it.

Frustrated with the lack of information, Edward decided to get the information from the child herself––only to find nothing there. It was as if the child's head was empty. He took a sharp breath out of shock and muttered to Carlisle; "I can't read her."

It was only half a second later that Edward was on the ground, screaming as it felt like his body was being destroyed from the inside out. Carlisle looked to Aro for help, but Aro only frowned in disapproval at the thrashing boy, a protective glint in his eye.

"You try to use your gift again, and I'll rip you to shreds!" Jane growled with fury, Alec echoing the sound as both stepped forward.

"Now, now, we would have to torture him first," Caius spoke up, and Marcus smirked, liking the idea.

"If you had wanted to know about Isabella, all you had to do was ask," Aro added, as if he hadn't noticed every glance thrown at the human.

"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness, but if you could please make Jane stop her attack on him, it would be much appreciated," Carlisle said quickly, trying to calm things down.

A second later, everyone froze; having been so focused on the thrashing teenage vampire, they hadn't realized that Bella had walked away until she had taken hold of Rosalie's hand and said, "What's your thoughts on dating a ten year old?"

Jane was across the room in a mere moment, tossing Rosalie through the wall, snatching up the human, and bringing her back to the kings. She looked a little frantic and quite pissed off as she yelled, "What did I tell you about going near them?"

"Jay, you didn't need to do that. I was just curious!" Bella exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her arms up into the air. "You just threw my new friend through the wall." She knew that if she had mentioned her real reason for approaching the blonde, Jane would have killed her without a thought, so she kept her mouth shut. "We could be really good friends if you just let me get to know them."

"You aren't serious." Jane bared her teeth with anger, a glint in her eyes that would have had most vampires cowering, but Bella just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I can be friends with all of them. Especially Rosie and Em there," Bella said, pointing to where the big buff vampire was helping the blonde from the wall. She frowned at Edward, adding, "Not so much him, though, since he's about to blow up about––"

"MATE?" Edward roared with disgust. "You've taken a human child as your mate? Has the entire Volturi––" He choked off, and once again, his screams filled the air as Jane glared at him. The rest of the Cullens, however, were eyeing Bella with shock, confusion, and in the case of Alice, maybe even some hope.

Just what was that girl? Already, Alice was wondering if the girl could have a gift, one possibly overlooked, as the Volturi seemed so used to the child's statements. Could it be? Could that child be a precog like her?

Purposely clearing his throat, Aro brought all attention on him as he ignored Edward's screams. "Why don't we get down to what you're all really doing here, Carlisle? After all, I'd love to hear how your coven has been doing."

After an incredibly disastrous meeting where Bella had actually gotten her chance to enjoy the Cullens since Aro ordered that she be allowed to do as she wished––much to Jane's annoyance––it soon became time for the Cullens to leave. The three kings bid goodbye to the Cullens, many of whom still seemed confused yet charmed by the strange, fearless child, and the day came to an end.

Nobody seemed to notice that a seed had been planted as a certain vampire realized that the Volturi were twisting a child into another Jane. That they were creating an army from children who wouldn't, couldn't, know any better.

Only Bella was concerned by the dark, sulky look a certain male had the entire time they were together. It was only after the Cullens had left and Bella found herself in bed that she said, "I really don't like him, Jay. You should've killed him when you had the chance."

"Oh?" Jane asked, delighted that Bella was starting to see things her way. "And which one are you talking about?"

"Eddie. He's gonna be a pain in my ass now," Bella said, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning into Jane. "A really, really big pain. Not just for me, either; he's gonna be a pain for you, and for the _entire_ Volturi. Like, _everyone._ "

Jane gave Bella a strange, searching look, before tightening her grip on her mate. "Perhaps you are right," she murmured at last, kissing the child's head. Sadly, while Jane wouldn't mind going out and destroying the vampire right that very instant, she couldn't. At least, not while Aro had ordered her not to.

Still, something told her that maybe she should have anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: And with this, I have officially updated all of my stories today. Yay for me, yay for you, but don't expect this every day. It might come as a surprise to you all, but I, sadly, have a life, and can't spend like half of the day in my room typing furiously on a computer.

* * *

Chapter 10

 _May, 2003_

Jane was once again lying next to her mate, already knowing what Bella would do when she woke up. Once again, she was not surprised when Bella attempted to do what she had tried to do every day for nearly three years.

"Really, Isabella? This is getting old," Jane grumbled as Bella attempted to roll on top of her, only for Jane to use her own momentum to continue the roll so that she ended up pinned to the bed by Jane.

"Come on! Let me be on top for once!" Bella complained as she tried to lift herself from the bed.

"Don't say it like that!" Jane hissed, glaring down at her mate.

"Yeah, yeah." Bella rolled her eyes as she made a big deal of trying to squirm out of Jane's grip. Jane gritted her teeth at the feel of her mate's body rubbing against hers and nearly lost it and gave in to her more carnal desires.

Every morning since Bella turned thirteen, this would happen. Bella would wake up, then attempt to jump Jane, and Jane would have to stop her. At first, it wasn't such a big deal; Bella was still a child in her eyes, despite the fact that she was now a "teenager" who would try to convince her that getting intimate would really be the best course of action at this point in their lives. But now, Bella was closer to seventeen than sixteen, and Jane was struggling not to just give in and ravage her. Why she didn't do it already, or even the moment Bella had turned sixteen, was simple; the three kings were incredibly, stupidly, over protective.

When Bella had started trying to seduce Jane, the three kings had sat the vampire down and made something very clear; Jane was not to have sex with or turn "their baby girl" until Bella turned eighteen. And if that wasn't crazy enough, Aro now stood outside of her room everyday, hand at the ready to touch Jane and make sure that she didn't somehow manage to fuck Bella without a castle full of paranoid vampires knowing. Because for some strange, unfathomable reason, everyone in the entire castle seemed to be incredibly invested in Bella and Jane's relationship.

Since Jane couldn't have sex with Bella without getting a severe punishment, that meant that Jane hadn't so much as kissed her yet either. This was due to the facts that she knew, without a doubt, that with one kiss Jane would lose all control and wouldn't stop until Bella and she were sated, or until another vampire dragged her off attacking and snarling.

Even if Bella hadn't grown up to be as gorgeous as she was now, Jane still wouldn't have much of a handle on her control. She really felt like she was losing what little sanity she had left; something she gleefully took out on the vampires around her until Bella complained about her ears hurting.

Since she had also promised her mate that she would always wake up with Jane beside her, this left Jane in quite a compromised position––not to mention severely, incredibly, sexually frustrated. Every. Fucking. Day.

"One kiss. One kiss, and I'll stop," Bella murmured in her most seductive voice––and she knew it was, because she had tried a bunch of different voices on Rosalie over the years, who had been unable to say no to comparing which one was better. Yeah, that's right, Bella had gotten the Cullens' phone number from Marcus, and took every opportunity that Jane wasn't around to call them.

"Isabella," Jane spat warningly through gritted teeth.

Bella squirmed some more, making Jane's eyes darken impossibly further, and managed to lean up just enough for Bella to brush her lips against the slope of Jane's neck. Jane would have shuddered at the brief touch, but instead, she threw caution to the mother fucking wind so she could have a taste. Letting out a snarl and she released Bella so she could grab Bella by the back of the head, planning on crushing her lips against the human's.

It was at that moment that the door flung open, slamming against the wall with enough noise to wake the dead. "How's everybody doing this fine morning? I hope you're ready for a seriously delicious breakfast––well, for humans, anyways," Alec said cheerfully as he walked into the room.

Jane had him slammed against the wall a second later, black eyes burning with fury at the interruption, only to realize what she had been about to do to Bella. Letting out an annoyed grumble, she released her brother and stormed out of the room.

"I'll be waiting at the table," were her parting words, and then she was gone.

Alec blinked, then turned to Bella with a grin. "So, Bells, how's your day so far?"

Bella glared at him, got up, and then got in front of him in just a few quick strides. She was now taller than him––and Jane as well, which had gotten on the blonde's nerves as Bella constantly teased her with it, her favorite phrase being, "Who's the little one now?"––and she used that to tower over him so he could understand just how pissed she was.

Then, just like that, she started pounding on his chest with her fists, hard enough to make a point, but lightly enough so she didn't hurt herself. "You stupid, stupid, stupid brother!" Bella raged, and when her wrists were caught, she decided to glower at him instead.

"Exactly. I might be Jane's little brother, but I'm your much, much older brother as well. And as long as I'm close by, I'm not going to let Jane have her wicked way with my baby sister," Alec said with a frown.

"But I'm going to be your _sister in law;_ it only makes sense that I have sex with your sister," Bella whined, but Alec was unmoving.

"I don't care." Then he gave Bella a thoughtful look. "Speaking of Jane, she usually only loses that much control during…" he trailed off, and if a vampire could blush, Alec would be bright red by now.

"Yes, Alec, my period should be starting any day now," she said, delighted that she could make the vampire squirm. "In fact, my vagina might just start pouring out blood any minute now. Probably a whole river's worth." Yes, Bella took special pleasure in knowing that she, with her human powers, could make any male vampire uncomfortable in the most agonizing way, even when she mentioned blood. She was just amazingly awesome like that.

"Just, uh...be careful...cause, you know," Alec mumbled right before he flashed out of the room, never to return until Bella was no longer on shark week, even if Bella called for him, since he knew that Bella would only torment him more.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." Bella rolled her eyes as she thought back to when she was twelve and had started her period. She had both male and female vampires freaking out, sure she was dying, until Gianna had brought up having to deal with her periods herself. Bella had been laughing hysterically at the panicked look on Jane's face, uncaring that there was blood coming from between her legs, and it got even better when Aro believed the cause was Jane and Bella having some kind of insanely rough sex… "Right under my own roof? I know you have issues with your control, but she's just a child! I never taught you to be such a deviant, Jane!" had been his exact words.

For some strange reason, period blood didn't have the same allure as regular blood, so no vampire was tempted; they only had to deal with a small increase in the burning of their throat. Instead, having her period made Jane a lot more territorial and quicker to attack and torture––something made worse thanks to Bella's moodswings. If Bella was crying, everybody around her was tortured for it. If Bella was angry, everybody around her was tortured for it. If Bella was in pain, everybody around her was tortured for it. If Bella was strangely happy...well, then Jane had no idea what the hell to do.

So yes, Bella had to be very, very careful when her period started. And since she had to be incredibly careful, she took it out on those around her by bringing up the rebellion of her ovaries in graphic detail to the point that even a majority of the vampire women were made uneasy, especially when once dormant memories of their own periods was brought to the forefront of their minds.

In order to punish Jane, however, she simply let herself go when it came to her period-induced horniness. And while Bella was now always horny around Jane, shark week took it to a whole other level. Having to smell that much arousal and hear Bella try to calm herself down at night––with or without something to cover her, Bella didn't care––helped drive Jane insane. While Bella knew Jane wasn't going to fuck her with her vagina all bloody, she still hoped for that lapse of control to lead to something. After all, it wasn't like Bella could just walk in naked for bed one day and hope for the best––she had tried that many, many times over the years, and only got Jane throwing a fit with her eyes closed so Jane wouldn't even be able to see her.

Life was so unfair.

As she thought about what she'd do once her ovaries decided to voice their fury for a week, Bella got dressed and ready for breakfast. It wasn't until she was down the hall and eating the breakfast made for her that she realized something serious––she realized how boring her life had become.

That's right. Despite being surrounded by vampires and getting to see all sorts of awesome things, Bella was bored; beyond bored. Her life had taken such a simple, repetitive routine that Bella found herself craving more. She found herself wanting to see what life was like beyond the castle. Sure, Bella got to leave once in awhile, but it was only to do something like go shopping, or see a movie. If she was lucky, she'd get to go on a trip to somewhere in the world, but even then, Bella rarely got to see what a normal human life was like. Sure, she had seen the TV shows and the movies, and sorta remembered what her life had been like before Jane had taken her.

Still, it wasn't enough. Bella wanted to see what being a normal teenage girl was like. So with that in mind, Bella looked up at all the vampires who accompanied her for this particular breakfast and said, "I wafa gof ta scooh wif mah fwiehfs."

All of the vampires blinked at her, clearly confused by what she was trying to say. Realizing that even the almighty vampire hearing couldn't dissect foodeese, Bella sighed, nearly choking in the process, and chewed. Once she swallowed, she tried again.

"I want to go to school with my friends," Bella explained, looking to Aro hopefully––he was a total sucker for the puppydog eyes.

"Bella, Volterra is a bright place, you can't just go to school with a bunch of vampires following you; and I refuse to allow you to go to school without protection," Aro stated firmly, but the entire time, he had found something very interesting with his nails to stare at.

"I know that; I'm not dumb," Bella said with a sigh and roll of her eyes. "I want to go to school with my _other_ friends."

"And what other friends are those?" Jane asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.

For once, Bella's recklessness and obliviousness worked against her as she said, without a thought, "The Cullens, of course."

While the room had already been quiet, now it was completely silent, save for the sound of Jane standing up, slowly and with clear restraint, from her chair. "Oh? And since when were the Cullens your friends, Isabella?"

Bella paled as she realized her mistake. Maybe she shouldn't have brought this up in front of Jane. Looking for help among the vampires and finding none, she turned to Jane with her hands up in a defensive, placating gesture. "I, uh...might have talked to them on the phone...you know, once or twice…" Jane's eyes darkened to black, and Bella found herself spilling the truth. She was such a bad liar. "...a week…"

"WHAT?" Jane roared.

Ah, crap. Bella was in for an earful. Knowing what was coming, she turned back to her plate, determined to stuff as much food in her mouth as she could. Sadly, her fork hadn't even made it halfway to her plate before Jane had grabbed her by the back of her shirt and hauled her out of the room, leaving Bella to stare mournfully after the wasted meal.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: I am really, really sorry I haven't updated this in so long, and even sorrier at how short it is. But I wanted to get this out today for you guys so you didn't have to wait any longer. Merry Christmas Eve, everyone, and I hope you're having a good holiday!_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Really, Bella? The Cullens? Out of every vampire in the world, you had to chose the Cullens to be your new best friends? And now you actually want to go live with them? Go to school with them? With the fucking bunny munchers?" Jane ranted furiously, pacing back and forth as Bella watched with a mix of interest and apprehension. Apparently, not all of Jane's questions had been rhetorical, as Jane whirled toward her with a growl when she got no answer. Seeing Bella standing there, staring at her with her fork still in hand, just agitated Jane further. She didn't know why, and she didn't care.

Bella didn't even have to blink to lose sight of Jane, but while she could no longer see her, she could still feel her in the room. Not that it would have taken Bella to try to feel for her mate to figure out what happened, as Jane snatched the fork from her hand and threw it at the nearest wall, hard enough that the metal tips actually got stuck in the wall.

"Hey!" Bella protested, "I was using that."

"For what? What would you be using a fork for when you're not even eating?" Jane hissed, glaring back at her.

"Well, I had been using it for eating until you decided I was…" Bella trailed off as Jane stepped incredibly close to her, glaring up into Bella's eyes as Jane dared Bella to continue. At first, Bella found herself getting aroused again, but then she started laughing.

"Isabella!" Jane growled, as one thing she really, really hated was being laughed at, and she could tell that's exactly what Bella was doing.

"Sorry, sorry," Bella said through her giggles, not sounding sorry at all. "It's just, compared to the first time you did the whole intimidation thing back when I was a kid...you're so tiny now, I couldn't help myself." Bella continued to laugh, getting ahold of herself enough to pinch Jane's cheek. "So cute and little, I just wanna––"

Next thing Bella knew, she was on her mattress, one ankle handcuffed to the leg of her bed. Jane was a little ways away, fists clenched at her sides as she vibrated with anger.

"It's time for you to go to bed," Jane growled decisively, "Before I do something I regret."

"You do realize I just had breakfast, right?" Bella asked dryly, glancing up at the fork that was still stuck in the wall. She knew it was out of her reach before she even tried, but she really wanted to see how deeply it was stuck.

"I don't care. You're staying in that bed, and someone will watch you while I have a little talk with Aro. Do you understand?" Jane snarled, still unable to move. A part of her, a huge part, really wanted to punish Bella, punish her in a way she wasn't allowed to do for two more years. She knew that if she stayed around, she'd do just that, so it was almost a relief when Aro called her back.

"Yeah, sure. I'll stay put," Bella said with a roll of her eyes, and while Jane didn't trust her, she had no choice but to leave.

Immediately, Felix took her place, and Bella smirked internally. "Hey Felix, can you grab me my journal and stuff? I want to draw."

"Sure thing, Bells," Felix said, but not with his usual cheerfulness, which meant he was absolutely terrified of messing anything up, or even touching Bella wrong. Jane must have been more pissed than Bella had thought.

Getting the journal, she opened it up to her bookmarked page, removed the bookmark, and tapped the end of it against her hand until a little silver wire slid out. Without further ado, she bent down and started getting to work on the lock of the handcuffs.

"Bella, you can't be serious," Felix said nervously, looking beyond nervous now. He wanted to snatch the thing from her hand, but also knew that even touching Bella when Jane was so angry meant a very long, very thorough torture time. It was something Bella knew, and easily exploited.

"Relax," Bella said in an evil voice that didn't relax the vampire at all. "I'm just a little stir crazy, is all. As long as you follow me around while I walk, you'll still be watching me."

"Jane wants you to stay on the bed, Bella," Felix said as he looked from Bella to the door and back with apprehension clear in his eyes.

"Well Jane doesn't always get what she wants, especially when she forgets that humans have needs that vampires don't. I don't want to get you in trouble, Felix, but there's no way I'll be able to stay in bed until the next morning. I'll die. Of what, I don't know, but I'll die. And then how happy will Jane be, huh?"

"Bella…" Felix started, but Bella could tell he was wavering.

"Felix, I'm sixteen. I'm not stupid. And I swear, I'll do everything I can to make sure she doesn't hurt you. Sound good? And know that I'm getting out of here, one way or another."

Before Felix had to answer, Jane flashed into the room, looking even more pissed off than before. But, thankfully for Felix, it wasn't him Jane was pissed at.

"Isabella," Jane spat through gritted teeth. "Aro has made a call to the Cullens, and everything is set up. You will be going down there in just a few days." Then, she seemed even angrier, as she added, "And I will be accompanying you. Not just to the Cullens, but to... _school..._ as well."

"Yes!" Bella cheered, pumping her fists in excitement as she hopped onto her bed to bounce with joy.

"Sixteen, huh?" Felix mumbled with a shake of his head at the childish act. Then he saw Jane's face when she realized Bella had escaped the handcuffs, and flashed out of there before she could think it was his fault.

Jane blew up on Bella moments later. And Bella, of course, didn't seem all too upset from her choices. Especially since she got what she wanted.

* * *

It was only hours later that Bella, now in her pajamas, sat at her desk. She was humming with happiness as she added the latest story to her journal. Jane, of course, was trying to subtly see what she was drawing now––not that she was really curious, she just wanted to check to make sure Bella wasn't angry at her for confining her to the room that day...through her drawings.

What she saw pissed her off all over again. It was her, a very good picture of her, throwing the fork at the wall. Under it were the words, "And she sees me as a child? At least I'm not the one throwing silverware around the room like I'm having a tantrum."

"Who's a child?" Jane asked dangerously, flashing in front of Bella so she could glare furiously into Bella's eyes. Only, at the moment, Bella wasn't focused on Jane's eyes, but the fact that, in her anger, Jane had straddled Bella without a thought so that she could fit between the desk and Bella. Not to mention that with the current position, Bella could see quite clearly down Jane's shirt.

Bella swallowed hard, and it wasn't even half a second later that her arousal filled the air as she gripped Jane's waist. "Well, I _am_ going to be older than you soon, Jay. Not to mention I'm already taller."

Jane hissed at that, but became equally distracted by the smell of Bella's need in the air. "I am not the child here, Isabella. I have lived over ten of your lifetimes, and you are just a human who knows nothing of the real world."

"And whose fault is that?" Bella murmured as she pulled Jane a little closer. "It was always your decision on whether I got to go out or not. Maybe now, you can finally take me," Bella said, her mind immediately going to the gutter with her own words. Yes, Bella wanted Jane to take her very, very much. Preferably hard, too. Bella didn't want any of that soft, pansy, I-don't-want-to-hurt-you-shit to be her first human time.

Jane growled low in her throat, and without thinking, leaned forward to capture Bella's lips with hers.

It was an amazing first kiss. Bella quickly and eagerly reciprocated, but let Jane take control, knowing that doing so would get them farther along––and hopefully undressed––than trying to take over would.

The first kiss really was perfect. It was passionate and hot, even though Jane was cold, and Bella could feel the length of Jane's body pressed hard against her. Jane was eager, hungry, and when she demanded entrance into Bella's mouth with her tongue, Bella was quick and just as eager to give it.

One of them moaned, more than once, but neither of them ever knew which one of them did, and they were too consumed with need to bother trying to figure it out.

The desperate kiss didn't seem like it could escalate anymore, but then Jane, too lost in the need to devour and claim her mate, slid her hand up Bella's shirt to cup a breast, making Bella moan loudly, breathlessly, against her mouth.

Apparently, this was enough to alert every vampire in the nearby vicinity that things were going much too far in Jane's room, as the door burst open a moment later. In spilled at least ten vampires, each grabbing a part of Jane to haul her off.

A red haze of fury fell over Jane's eyes as she fought, snapped, and snarled at anyone who dared touch her, who dared try and take her away from her mate, and not a single vampire in the room came out of it unscathed.

As the vampires were left to console a furious Bella, the three kings got together to read Jane the riot act. Jane sulkily simmered throughout the lecture, silently reliving each touch and kiss, the feel of Bella's breast in her palm. The only time she made a noise was when she growled with frustration, realizing how torturous it was going to be waiting for Bella to be eighteen.

It was hours before Jane was let off of the hook, and she found herself back in her room with a thankfully sleeping Bella.

That night, Bella had some very, very good dreams...to the horror of Jane, who had to endure every word that Bella murmured aloud.

Yes, it was going to be very, very torturous indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Damn, I am on such a roll! However, my hands hurt and I've been inside all day, so this is probably going to be the last update for the night. Thanks for your patience, especially in regards to this one, and I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 12

If Jane had been human, she would have been very, very cranky when Bella woke up at the crack of dawn, excited and raring to go. Not that the time really mattered, as Jane had another perfectly good reason to be cranky; Bella would not shut up about the Cullens. It was like now that Jane knew, a dam had been opened, and Bella no longer had any sort of filter when it came to anything at all.

What really irritated Jane was the fondness in Bella's voice when she talked about certain members; especially Rosalie and Emmett. She still remembered vividly how Bella had acted around the other blonde, and Jane didn't like it one bit. She felt no remorse when Bella went to call the Cullens, only for Jane to grab the phone out of her hands and crush it.

Really. It was bad enough that Jane was going to have to share Bella with a bunch of bunny munchers that she loathed in only two or so days, she didn't have to constantly be reminded of it every second. To make matters worse, she couldn't shut B up about being so excited to see them––at least, not in the way Jane wanted to. Not without every vampire within close quarters of them barging in to tear them apart and drag Jane back to the kings for another lecture.

Bella wasn't the only one who wouldn't keep reminding Jane of what was to come. Aro also mentioned it at every opportunity, and sent Jane and Bella out constantly to get some new clothes, some school supplies, and to simply get ready for school. Bella had a lot of fun dressing Jane up as a goth girl. When Jane wanted to rip it all off and burn it, Bella reminded her that it was either a change of image or wearing those irritating color contacts to hide Jane's crimson red eyes. In the end, Jane chose the image change. While Jane was busy simmering over the outfits that were now forced upon her, Bella was busy trying to control her reaction to Jane's new look. Some of the outfits were seriously panty combusting, but Bella worried that if some of the vampires caught on to just how much, they wouldn't let her and Jane go alone.

It was the morning that they were leaving, Saturday, that Bella got sat down by the three kings...to have the birds and the bees discussion.

"It is true that the birds and the bees have to use flowers for the flowers and the bees and the birds to get anything out of it, that does not mean you need a bee or bird to do the deed, as you already know," Marcus explained, much to Bella's horror. "While in nature, two female flowers can't really do anything together, two females in many species can, and that includes humans and of course, vampires."

"Uncle Marcus!" Bella exclaimed, hiding her head in her hands.

"Which you seem to already know, judging from all the books you've been buying," Aro added cheerfully, making the girl blush bright red and groan in humiliation.

Caius frowned. "Wait, books? What books? Why haven't I been notified of this? We're supposed to protect the girl!"

"Caius, anyone her age wants to know about sex, especially when they have a crush or, well...a mate," Aro said, a little distastefully.

"Just so you know, there isn't much difference between having heterosexual sex and lesbian sex. And you do know that there are always toys if you feel the urge to spice up your bedroom life," Marcus added.

"Must we really talk about this?" Caius huffed.

"Yes, we must, no matter how bad it gets. We have to prepare her," Aro added, looking equally disgruntled.

"Now, I know that we'd like to pretend Isabella will be celibate until her last day on earth, but we have to think logically here. No matter how much we try to stop it, one day, Bella and Jane are going to have sex," Marcus explained patiently.

"Guys, enough! Please! I'm dying over here." Bella looked up just long enough to beg. Then her head once again slammed against the table. "Why couldn't I have had this conversation with my aunts, or maybe Chelsea and Heidi?"

"Because we need to add some important details to this. For instance, just because you're going to be living with the Cullens doesn't mean we won't know if you have sex. In fact, we've ordered the Cullens to tell us the second you do, and that's only if they can't stop it," Aro said, a tad more cheerfully. If that wasn't horrifying enough for Bella, Caius threw in the finisher.

"And you're not allowed to have sex until you're at least eighteen, although feel free to wait much, much longer if you wish," Caius added, sounding almost proud of the rule. "If Jane takes you before you're of age, then she will be punished––severely."

"Are you kidding me?" Bella demanded, jumping to her feet. "This is so not fair! I'm going to die if I have to wait another two years. And Jane's stuck at sixteen anyways."

"Well we have to wait until you're a vampire anyways. If you're injured in any way, Jane will feel incredibly guilty. And if she accidentally kills you, then I'll have to kill her, and nobody wants that," Aro told the human, a tad seriously for once.

"Jane's not going to hurt me," Bella protested adamantly. But when the kings didn't so much as blink, she got up with an annoyed groan. "If you really loved me, you'd want me to be happy. And I'm happy with Jane." The kings' expressions wavered then, as they all seemed to revolve around Bella's happiness. Still, it wasn't enough, and Bella already knew that whatever she said wouldn't change their minds. Biting her lip to stop herself from throwing a tantrum, as acting like a little kid would get her nowhere, Bella decided to just give them the silent treatment instead.

Sadly, she could never go through with her plan, as Alec strode through the doors a moment later.

"Pardon the interruption, but her flight leaves soon," Alec said with a short bow. "We need to go."

Before Bella could blink, the kings were in front of her, each giving her a giant hug. Knowing it would gnaw at her if she didn't, Bella hugged them each back, then followed Alec out the doors.

"Remember, Bella, this is just a test run. You only have to get through a month of school before the year's over, and then you can always come back. Of course, you can come back whenever you want, but––" The doors closed on Aro's words, and Bella's body relaxed in relief.

"So the kings gave you the lowdown on your sex life, huh?" Alec asked with a smirk, never looking in Bella's direction.

Bella attempted to shove him, only to obviously find she had no luck. "You're a jackass excuse for a brother, you know that? I should get Jane to kick your ass."

"But then you won't get all of the gifts I plan on sending you while you're away," Alec quipped as he turned around to walk backwards, slightly in front of and facing Bella. He gave her a childish grin that would have made any girl, vampire or human, melt into a puddle of awwing goo.

Bella, however, just let out a sigh. "Fine, you win this round. But just you wait, when I'm a vampire, I'll be kicking your ass myself."

"My ass and I will be anxiously awaiting the moment," Alec said as he stopped in front of another set of doors, making Bella stop too. With a playful and teasing bow, Alec left Bella alone.

Well, not alone, as Jane was next to Bella a second later.

"Jay! You have no idea the torture that I just went through!" Bella exclaimed dramatically, throwing herself at the tiny blonde.

"I heard," Jane replied with a frown, her arm wrapping around Bella's waist to stop the girl from bouncing off of Jane's body and most likely landing on her ass. Really, could the kings have anymore tact? "You still have time to back out."

"And miss you in all of those sexy outfits? Never!" Bella replied with what she hoped with a sexy smirk as she nuzzled Jane behind the ear. Jane rolled her eyes, seemingly completely unaffected, but Bella knew that the opposite was true. In fact, Bella knew that she was all but torturing Jane, and if it weren't for the thought of Jane getting punished, Bella would have implemented a plan that would have had Jane fucking her either on the plane, or on the car ride from the airport.

"Let's go," was all Jane said, in a rather flat voice, as she led Bella to an already loaded car with tinted windows. She then proceeded to shove Bella in, although she was gentle about it, before ordering Demitri to drive. They got quite a glistening-eyed farewell from the vampires of Volterra, as they all stood slightly inside the castle to wave and bid their goodbyes to Bella.

The ride was enjoyable for Bella, who spent the entire ride on Jane's lap in some fashion or another, using the excuse that being in Jane's arms was safer than any seat belt. Jane was feeling quite fucked over, however, and spent every moment reminding herself not to kiss or touch or take Bella. If it weren't for the kiss they had already shared, it would have been much easier, but Bella was like a drug to the blonde. Now that Jane had gotten a taste, Jane's entire being––heart, body, and soul––craved more.

Thankfully, today was a particularly cloudy day so Jane and Demetri didn't have to hide their skin too much as they exited the vehicle. Demetri helped them with their luggage, as a tiny girl like Jane would have gotten quite a few looks, and they quickly got themselves through their special security.

Every moment until they were on their flight grated on Jane's nerves. She wanted to kill and maim and torture everyone except her mate as Jane was repeatedly mistaken as Bella's little sister––much to Bella's evil glee––and Bella was flirted with by every single good looking male in their teens and early twenties. Jane was getting tired of repeatedly wrapping a possessive arm around Bella's waist, only to get surprised and disbelieving looks.

Getting on the plane wasn't much better, as Jane was constantly talked down to and called _sweetie_ while the man in the row next to them kept trying to flirt Bella up and get her mate's number. The flirting had gotten to the point where Jane had made Bella switch seats with her so that Jane would be between the boy and Bella, but that wasn't a deterrent for the boy, who only talked over her.

Bella encouraged the boy, although never flirting back. She was purposely getting Jane riled up, only to whisper how Jane needed to learn to control her temper, that school might be worse, which made this good practice. Jane would realize that Bella was right, which would only make the vampire angrier. When she put an arm around Bella and promptly stated that Bella was hers and the boy needed to back off, the boy only laughed like Jane had told the world's funniest joke. With disgust, Jane wondered if all human males were this stupid and thick headed. At least the vampires in Volterra knew better than to try anything with _her_ mate.

By the time the very, very long flight was over, Jane had stretched her patience past its very limits. Somehow, some way, nobody had been slaughtered on the flight––although she had made sure the boy felt quite a bit of low level pain, which only made Bella laugh and tease Jane about it, both physically and verbally. In the end, as they got off to go to the baggage claim, Jane doubted things could get worse for her.

Then she caught sight of the giant, grinning, golden eyed buffoon holding up a sign that stated; "Tiny Goth and Hot Brunette" and Jane realized things could, indeed, get worse.

"I'm going to kill someone," Jane stated, her voice tight with barely restrained emotion.

"Just make sure it's not the Cullens," Bella replied cheerfully. "Or anyone from Forks; I heard the town's small."

Jane gritted her teeth. At the rate things were going, there was no way she, or many other people for that matter, were going to survive the month.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I swear I'm trying to get back on track, and so thanks for waiting and all that. Please tell me what you think, as I haven't written for this for what feels like a long time and I don't feel like I wrote my two main characters the way they deserved. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 13

"Aw, c'mon Jay, you have to admit, it was an interesting reception. Right?" Bella prodded, nudging a sulking Jane in the side for the hundredth time. "You didn't have to hit Em that hard."

Jane let out a low growl at the nickname and grabbed both of Bella's hands. Before the brunette could blink, she was on her stomach across Jane's lap, arms behind her back.

"Hey!" the human complained as she squirmed, trying to get free.

 _Maybe restraining her wasn't such a good idea,_ Jane thought to herself, swallowing hard as her arousal skyrocketed. Having Bella across her lap, restrained and at her mercy...it wasn't good for Jane's control.

It was catching the knowing look Jasper gave her in the rearview mirror that had Jane snapping back to Volturi Guard mode with a scowl. She was about to unleash her gift on Jasper for sensing her emotions, only to stop when she realized he was the one driving. While causing a car crash didn't worry Jane in the least, causing a car crash with Bella in the car did. Baring her teeth in warning, she then focused back on Bella.

"Behave," Jane said warningly as she set Bella next to her on the seat.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella said with a roll of her eyes that made Jane want to bend the human over her knee all over again.

"So Bella Bear, what've you been up to?" Emmett asked, grinning hugely at the girl who had already grown up so much since he had last seen her. "Still human I see."

"Yeah, I can't be turned till I'm eighteen," Bella said. Sensing Bella's mood drop, along with getting a dose of irritation from the human, made the blond vampire look at Bella questioningly. "Don't ask," Bella said, trying to tear her thoughts away from her last talk with her uncles.

"Seriously. Don't," Jane added in a low growl.

"Alright," Jasper agreed with a nod, turning back to the road.

"Everyone's gonna be so happy to see you. I can't wait!" Emmett exclaimed, bouncing in his seat like a child.

"They better not be as...exuberant to see my human as you were. Understood?" Jane said, focusing her glare on Emmett. The foolish vampire who had scooped Bella up in a giant hug, and whom Jane had felt a very powerful urge to torture ever since.

"But I like Em's hugs," Bella protested.

Emmett was about to complain too, only to get a warning punch from Jasper. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Witch Girl in the car," Emmett grumbled under his breath.

Jane was about to send him screaming for his little comment––she hated her title––but Bella saved him pain, and possibly his life, by adding cheerfully, "And don't forget about the Witch Girl's girl. No, I'm the Witch Girl's human!"

"Nobody can ever forget about you, Bella," Jasper assured the brunette as Jane stared at Bella, stunned and feeling strangely warm.

"That's right," Jane said, pulling the human into her side and nuzzling her neck. "You are mine, Isabella." She let out a low purr, tightening her grip, and was just about to growl when she realized Bella wasn't melting into her body like she usually did.

"Uh, Jay? As much as I like you being all affectionate and shit, I _really_ don't want you to kill Emmett and Jasper," Bella said, knowing exactly how Jane would react if they were to go any farther than they already were.

Jane pulled away, remembering that Jasper and Emmett were still in the car, and let out a threatening snarl, ready to pounce and probably kill them for seeing her like that.

"Whoa there, didn't you hear Bella? She doesn't want us dead," Emmett said, holding his hands up in surrender when Jane grabbed him by the collar and pulled so he was halfway into the backseat.

"Think rationally Jane," Jasper added. "What would you have had us do in this situation? Jump out of the car so we didn't have to witness it and risk Bella? Or interrupt you two and risk your anger anyways?"

Jasper was right, Jane knew it; there really was no good and clean way for them to get out of witnessing Jane's sappy weakness, not while in a car. But that didn't mean she had to like it; these two vampires were on her shit list.

When Jane released Emmett and sat back in her seat, Bella let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. She almost told Jane to save the killing for Edward, but realized his brothers wouldn't like hearing that. Why did Edward have to be at the Cullens anyways? She knew she smelled good to him. He should have just gone to Alaska. Or, even better, the moon.

"We're almost there. Just a little bit longer," Jasper said as they drove past a sign that said "Welcome to Forks."

As they drove through the town, Bella tried not to make a face. The town looked small and boring, nothing like Volterra. The only good part about it all was that it was cloudy, which meant Jane didn't have to worry about the sun. However, something must have shown in Bella's expression, as Emmett caught a glimpse of Bella and had to stifle a laugh.

Jane wasn't fairing much better either. Everywhere she looked, she saw boring, slow, and stupid humans. Not only that, but the only vampires around were a bunch of bunny munchers. The only thing this town had for Jane was Bella. So, Jane could only hope that Bella would want to go back to Volterra in a few months when the school year was over.

"Wait...isn't this the town you guys are living in? Why are we leaving it?" Bella asked, puzzled, as she realized that Jasper was driving into the forest now.

"We live right outside of the town. It means we get to keep our privacy," Jasper answered.

"And we can be as loud as we want," Emmett added with relish, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he turned to look at Bella. He was surprised when Bella didn't laugh, and even seemed to turn a bit sour. Jane seemed just as pissed off.

"Lucky you," Bella muttered. She didn't even dare to look at Jane, as she knew that Jane was just as annoyed with their restrictive rules.

Jane let out a low snarl. These vampires better be smart enough not to have sex around her. Hearing anyone fucking would definitely push Jane over the edge, and she'd find herself killing anyone and everyone.

"Okay," Emmett said with clear confusion, drawing out the word. He looked to Jasper for help, but Jasper wisely kept his mouth shut, figuring he would tell Emmett what he had done wrong out of hearing range of a certain vampire.

The rest of the thankfully short ride was taken in silence as Jasper turned onto a winding driveway. Eventually a large house came into view, but Bella wasn't impressed––the Volturi castle was much more impressive. However, she _was_ excited, especially when she caught sight of four vampires waiting for them on the porch. The fifth vampire staring down the car didn't even make her pause as the car came to a stop.

Too excited to wait, Bella hopped out of the car, eyes alight on a particular vampire, who Bella was going to jump first. "Rosalie––" Bella started gleefully, running forward. She let out a weird noise as she found a hand on the back of her collar, holding her in place. Bella stumbled backwards, right into a very grumpy Jane's arms.

"I had forgotten that it wasn't just these…" Jane started, lips curling angrily as she glared at the family, "That I had to keep an eye on."

"Huh?" Bella said, looking up at her with a confused frown. Then she couldn't help but grin as she realized what Jane was thinking. "Aw, is somebody jealous? You know you're the only one for me, Jay. I'm yours," Bella said, turning around to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and pressing her body close to Jane's.

Jane was just about to start purring at Bella's words, only to once again remember that they had an audience. She scowled with irritation, wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, and said, "Of course you are."

Bella grinned down at Jane, but looked back at the family, still too excited to ignore them for long. She caught the dark, disgusted look on Edward's face, but it lasted only a moment before Edward composed himself. However, Bella wasn't stupid; she knew she saw it, and she knew that Edward was still a very big problem.

Not wanting to alert Jane to the problem that was Edward and starting a fight only minutes after arrival, Bella turned her grin on the rest of the Cullen family. "How's my favorite golden eyed vampires doing, huh?" Bella asked, trying to go over and hug them, only to find Jane's arm around her waist holding her back. Bella let out a sigh of frustration as the Cullens wisely kept quiet, and she turned to Jane with a frown. "Come on, you can't keep me from hugging them forever."

"I won't have to, as soon as you realize that you're not _going_ to hug them," Jane replied tartly.

Bella was about to start fighting with Jane right then and there, but instead paused as she realized what was going on. Jane was jealous, Bella knew it. She also knew which vampire Jane was particularly jealous of. "Jay, you've gotta let go of the whole Rosalie thing. I was just a kid who was trying to show you that you needed to make me yours sooner. I picked her because she was cool, blonde, and even scowled like you. That's all there is to it."

Rosalie let out a sound of surprise, and Emmett had to choke on a laugh. If Jane could have blushed, she would have. Instead, she just looked furious. "We are _not_ discussing this here, do you understand?"

"Well we kinda have to, since you won't let me hug my only friends!" Bella said, throwing up her arms in exasperation.

"The Volturi––" Jane started to protest.

"Are more like family. But these are people who don't have to actually accept me, but have. So, are you gonna let me hug them, or are we going to have our discussion?" Bella said, already knowing she was going to win.

No one would admit it, but every vampire there wanted to laugh when Jane, still clearly furious, released her hold on Bella's waist. Bella let out a, "Thank you," with a barely restrained eye roll. Then she slowly, purposefully, walked over to the Cullen family. She gave a frozen Edward a quick hug just to get it over with and not be too obvious that she didn't like him. Then she gave Esme a hug, Alice, then Carlisle. She considered giving Rosalie a super long hug and a feel up to mess with Jane's head, but realized that would send Jane over the edge. In fact, even an extra squeeze or a little bit of lingering would make Jane fight or torture someone. So she gave Rosalie a brief hug, rolled her eyes once more, and walked back over to Jane, who immediately wrapped her arms around her human.

"Yo," Bella said with a wave at the family who still stood on the steps.

"Hello to you as well," Carlisle said, making Bella giggle. He just sounded so formal, it was funny. "Perhaps we should all relocate inside?"

"Sounds good to me," Bella said, then looked to Jane in confirmation, as she knew that would make Jane happier and more likely to go along with things.

Just like that, Jane seemed to brighten out of her sulk as Bella proved that Jane was the dominant one of the pair. "Yes, we should. We do have quite a bit to talk about, after all," Jane said, distaste clear in her voice.

Where Bella would sleep, the stupid rules the Volturi had given Jane and the Cullens, the stupidity of going to school, Jane's hunting preferences, the rules Jane needed them to understand regarding Bella being _hers_...there really was quite a bit to go over.

Thinking about it all made Jane want to kill someone just a little bit more. While she knew she wasn't supposed to kill the Cullens, maybe she could at least use these vampires as punching bags.

Just the thought brought a rather large and scary looking smile to Jane's face. A smile that made everyone but Bella well beyond nervous.


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Okay guys, I know it's been like forever since I updated. However, I have multiple reasons, as my life has been crazy as all get out and I haven't even had a steady internet connection until yesterday. Hopefully, you all will forgive me with this awesome multi story update, as I made sure to update nearly half of my stories today. So hurray for me, hurray for you, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 14

In less than a few minutes, all of them were seated in the Cullens' fancy living room––save for Jane, who opted to stand next to the chair Bella had been sat in––and everyone had settled into a tense silence. Well, except Bella, who was bouncing with excitement as she grinned at Emmett, then Rosalie, then Jane, then Esme, then Jasper, then Jane...just grinning at everyone except Edward, really, as she was unable to contain her excitement. At one point, Jane couldn't take it anymore and placed a firm hand on Bella's head to stop the bouncing, which only seemed to partially work, turning Bella's bouncing to a more subdued vibrating.

It was after several moments of Bella's vibrating that Jane chose to speak. "First off, Bella is mine. I don't know how to make this clearer, unless one of you actually tries to take her from me; then I'll get to torture this fact into you."

"No one's going to try to take her from you, Jane," Carlisle hurried to assure the blonde. "You know that the whole reason Bella is even here is so she can simply experience a normal, human life."

Jane snarled at that. Even if there was something, anything, _normal_ about her mate, she didn't like the thought that the entire school situation was necessary. It would have been much better for Bella to be taught in the Volturi castle, safe and far away from the bunny munchers and whatever ideas they might sneak into her head.

"Oh, hush Jay, everything's fine," Bella said, reaching out to grab Jane's hand and tug it until Jane reluctantly perched on the couch. "I'm yours, they know I'm yours, and if it weren't for my stupid uncles, they'd be letting us have all kinds of energy bunny sex in our room right this very second. Now can we get on with the important shit already?"

Jane glared down at her mate for the reminder about the lack of their sex life, but then turned to glare at the Cullens in case any of them got any ideas. To her surprise, Edward was glaring right back at her, and Jane felt her lips skimming back from her teeth. She didn't know what the little fuckwit was thinking, but it would be best he keep his thoughts and looks to himself. Jane was already so on edge that she was seconds away from tearing into anyone and everyone that caused anymore trouble for her or her mate.

"So Eddie," Bella started, breaking up the glaring match that everyone else had been too nervous to even mention. "What's it like being a hundred year old virgin?"

At Bella's words, Emmett burst out into loud laughter that nearly overpowered Alice's giggles, and even Rosalie cracked a smile. Jane also felt a stirring of pride for her mate, who seemed to always know just what to say. Edward, however, looked like he would have been bright red with angry humiliation if he had been human, but Jasper speaking up stopped Edward from saying anything stupid.

"I believe that's a touchy subject for him," Jasper interjected quickly. "But just like all vampires, he's simply waiting for his mate. Now, why don't we get back to business so we can all relax and have some fun?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Bella said with a sigh, before turning expectant eyes on Carlisle. "So, obviously Jane's got to hunt in big cities and shit, but what about me?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll be cooking for you," Esme said with a soft smile at the brunette. "And while I can't say I'm the best, I have been practicing quite a bit for your arrival."

"Awesome," Bella said, leaning back so she was half on a now fuming Jane, who was pissed at the thought of some strange vampire providing for her mate. "And let's just set this rule down now; Jane is to stay away from the kitchen whenever anyone is providing food for the human."

"Not a good wifey, eh?" Emmett asked with a huge grin.

"Nope, not at all," Bella said with a heavy sigh. "I mean, what kind of wife doesn't even have sex with their partner? Waiting until marriage is one thing, but supposedly mating is like a hundred leagues above that, I still haven't even gotten any under the sweater action."

Emmett's laughter was louder than ever, but Jane's low growl of anger at her mate's words could still be heard. However, her growl was aborted when Bella quickly stole a kiss from her. Why that little punk...yet still, Jane found herself a little happy inside, and a smile once again threatened to escape.

Carlisle unnecessarily cleared his throat, once again bringing the room to order. "Right then. How about we get down to the business about school."

"What about it?" Jane and Bella asked at once, one sounding incredibly annoyed, the other curious.

"Obviously, you start school in two days. We have already gotten supplies for both of you, and you're going to pick up your schedules on Monday. We have done our best to make sure your schedules are nearly the same, and when Bella isn't with you, Jane, she will be with one of us." Jane's gaze darkened at the thought of being away from Bella for even a minute, so Carlisle rushed on. "While in school, we do our best to keep a low profile. Friend making is up to you two, but we believe it would be best if you not threaten or frighten any faculty or students while at school. Also, on the rare days that the sun is out––"

"Bella will be with me," Jane stated flatly, leaving no room for argument.

"Of course," Carlisle said with a nod. "As she is going to be part of our family––"

" _My_ family," Jane corrected, baring her teeth. "Never, in a million years, will Bella ever be related to you shithole––"

"Jane, for fucks sake!" Bella exclaimed, throwing herself at the blonde. Had Jane been human, she would have been knocked off of the arm of the chair. Since she wasn't, all she did was catch the girl and turn her glare on her mate. "Being their cousins is part of our cover. They're not trying to actually _make_ me family. So quit it with your dominant, cavewoman, possessive bloodthirsty crap or I swear to all that is fucked up, I won't have sex with you until I'm twenty one." While it had started off strong, once those final ten words came out of her mouth, Bella paused. Without a doubt, she knew she wasn't going to last that long, and there was no way she would even want to. But she also knew that if she lost face in front of Jane, the blonde would take advantage of it. Which meant she had to switch things up fast. "You're right," Bella said as Jane got a disbelieving look on her face and opened her mouth to protest. "It's not fair to punish both of us. Instead, I'll just tell my uncles exactly how, where, and when you took me when it happens and see how they react."

"You wouldn't dare," Jane hissed, eyes narrowing with anger.

Bella met her glare head-on, already knowing how amusing the scene would be. "Oh, I definitely would."

"I would punish you for it, and it won't be a slap on the wrist," Jane threatened.

"And as a hormonal and sexually repressed teenager, I would enjoy every fucking minute of it," Bella replied confidently.

It was at that moment that the Cullens witnessed a miracle. For the second time that day, Jane actually backed down. And she clearly wasn't happy about it, as she turned her glare on Carlisle. "Is there anything else we need to know?" Jane snapped as she hopped off the couch, fists clench at her sides.

Carlisle blinked, taken aback by just how furious Bella's words seemed to make her. "No, not that I can think of."

"Good. Now you," Jane said, turning to Alice. "Pixie midget, show us to our room."

Bella exploded into heavy laughter, once again catching hold of everyone's attention. "You...calling her––? She's not, I mean...ha, oh my god. Jane, she's at least two inches taller than you and you're calling _her_ a midget?"

Alice nearly smiled, but at seeing just how angry Jane became, thought better of it and fought to keep her face blank, as did the rest of the family. Jane, still pissed, simply grabbed Bella, picking her up like a football using one arm, while covering Bella's mouth with her other hand.

"One more word, Isabella…" Jane started to warn.

Bella's voice, while muffled, was still plenty clear as she said, "Or what, you'll spank me? Hormonal. And. Sexually. Repressed."

Jane snarled and bared her teeth at her insane mate, and focused once more on Alice. "Room," she spat through gritted teeth, and Alice quickly led them up the stairs, with Jane stomping on each step hard enough to crack them as Bella struggled to wave goodbye to the remaining Cullens as she was carted off.

"Oh dear," Esme murmured as she flitted to the nearest computer, already compiling a list in her head about what she would need for the repairs.

"This is going to be so awesome having Bellsy in the house," Emmett whispered with clear excitement, getting an elbow to the ribs from Rosalie in response.

"We should have just turned the Volturi down. To have _Jane_ in our house," Edward muttered with clear anger in his voice as he also stormed off, right outside. Carlisle shared a worried glance with his wife, and then went after Edward to console the teen. Jasper said nothing, waiting silently for his mate to come back, subtle tenseness leaving his body when she returned unharmed. Alice danced into his arms and smiled up at him, her reassuring emotions telling him he had nothing to worry about.

Upstairs, Jane threw Bella on the bed. "Change into your pajamas, brush your teeth, and get to sleep. Now, before I do something I will regret," Jane said as she paced back and forth in front of her agitating human.

"Jay––" Bella started, but was immediately interrupted.

"No backtalk, Isabella. I am a second away from snapping," Jane replied, and she really did seem so close to snapping, her entire body almost shaking as she tried to restrain her emotions.

"But Jane––" Bella started with exasperation, only to once again get cut off.

"What?" Jane demanded as she suddenly appeared on the bed, on her knees straddling Bella as she pinned the girl against the wall the bed was up against with a forearm on either side of Bella's head. "What is so damn important that you feel the need to try me despite my emotional state? Well?"

"We left our luggage downstairs," Bella spoke bluntly, and that truthful statement was all Jane needed to send Jane over the edge.

"Of course. Of. Fucking. COURSE!" Jane roared, eyes now black, before punching a hole right through the wall close to Bella's head. Immediately, Jane froze, her eyes flicking to Bella with worry that she had finally scared the brunette, but Bella seemed unconcerned. In fact, the brunette simply let her head drop onto Jane's shoulder, taking deep, very necessary breaths to try and control herself.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now," Bella muttered as her arousal permeated the air. "Seriously though––I'm so goddamned turned on it's ridiculous. I hate my uncles so much right now…"

Jane blinked, staring down at the human in a sort of stunned disbelief, all of her fury evaporating like mist. "Isabella, you…"

"I can't help it, okay? I love you! I've been in love since I first laid eyes on you; why do you think I tried to flirt with you and let you kidnap me without a single worry?" Bella asked, lifting her head to look in Jane's eyes as she cupped the blonde's face in her hands. "You should probably have your fits of rage far away from me, cause if I catch wind of them, I'm going to react, and then we'll both be in trouble." Especially since Bella wanted to do much more than simply _kiss_ Jane right now. Hell no, a kiss wouldn't be enough. Even ravaging the blonde might not be enough, Bella felt so out of control.

"I could have hurt you," was all Jane could say, still stunned that she had punched something so close to her mate.

"No you can't," Bella said, a bajillion trillion gazillion––or whatever number was the highest she could go without saying some cop out like infinity––percent certain that Jane could and would never hurt her. "Now how about you go get our stuff, you go out for a nice, torture filled hunt, and then you come back and hold me for the night. Sound good?"

Jane nodded, a little bit dumbly. Never before had she wanted to kiss her mate so badly before, but she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop. Instead, she forced herself to get off of her mate and head for the door to get their luggage, only to find it all waiting right outside of the door.

She should have been furious at the thought that their conversation could have been overheard. Usually, Bella would have had to try and contain that anger by reminding Jane that the room was soundproof, and that someone could have simply realized they had left their stuff downstairs and decided to do a nice thing by bringing it up. However, Jane was still on some kind of strange high from her mate, so she simply used her foot to push everything into the bedroom, then left for her hunt.

When she came back, she held her mate, and tried to think up a good reason to never let go.

Satan curse her fucking newfound sappiness.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but here's the chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 15

School. Jane hadn't even arrived there yet, and she was already irritated. In order to not have to hide her red eyes, she had to dress as a goth. And so she spent most of the morning as Bella's dress up doll, complaining and grumbling the entire time, and had nearly killed Alice when the vampire had tried to join in. Yet she couldn't actually make Bella stop. Why? Jane had no idea.

Bella, however, knew why. It was because Bella was having so much fun, and Jane, no matter how grumpy or angry she became, couldn't just outright deny Bella her pleasure. Something Bella couldn't wait to discover in the bedroom...when she fucking turned eighteen. Damn, life had never felt so long.

"It's missing something," Bella said at last as she examined Jane's latest outfit, much to Jane's annoyance. She was beyond ready to be finished with this nonsense.

"No. I'm done," Jane spat, turning towards the door to stomp away.

"Ow!" Bella suddenly exclaimed, and Jane whirled towards Bella fearfully, worried Bella had actually gotten hurt.

However, Bella was simply standing less than a foot away, completely fine, as she held something in her hand as she tried to hide her laughter. Laughter at Jane's expense.

This damn human...really. If Jane hadn't been Bella's mate, if Jane hadn't kidnapped her way back then, Jane was certain the human would have been killed by someone for all her cheeky, conniving, manipulative ways. And while Jane usually enjoyed any signs of the deviant in Bella, she did not enjoy it when it was used against her.

"You really need to stop doing that, Isabella," Jane hissed, but only gained an eyeroll from Bella.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You can punish me for it later. Now stay still." Bella reached towards Jane's neck, and Jane decided it would be better to just let Bella have her way, lest Bella continue to give her a vampiric version of a heart attack.

Jane felt something encircle her neck, but was much more focused on the way Bella's breath caught, and the scent of her mate's arousal filled the air as Bella locked the piece of jewelry and moved away.

"What?" Jane demanded, her voice husky and oh so sexy even though the vampire hadn't meant to sound that way.

"I, uh...nothing," Bella said, looking away. She knew continuing the conversation would only get both of them riled up, and that was a big no-no for her first day of human school. But still, it's just...damn. Putting on the finishing touches of Jane's outfit made it feel like she was collaring the vampire. What could Bella say? It felt hot to her.

"Is that so?" Jane narrowed her eyes at the human, before deciding to simply drop the subject. Going into sexual territory was dangerous when Jane felt like she could lose control with just a kiss. It would be torture to dive into the reason for Bella's arousal when she wasn't even allowed to touch.

"Yeah. Anyways, you're all good to go, and hot as fuck if I may add. I'll have to fight guys off of you," Bella said with a grin.

"Or I could simply kill them if they dare to touch either of us," Jane said with a half shrug, willing to do just that.

"No, you can't. You're pretending to be human, Jay, and killing anyone would mean you going to jail. And then who knows how long it'll take for us to finally have sex." Oops. Bella hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped out. And it had clearly gotten to Jane, whose hands had fisted at her sides.

"Right." Jane turned away from Bella and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. The only problem was, with each breath Jane took, Bella's arousal only seemed to get stronger and thicker. It was driving the vampire crazy. She whirled towards Bella with a hiss. "Bella, would you stop that already?"

"I can't help it!" Bella protested, before crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. "This is all your fault."

"Oh? How so?" Jane asked, a dangerous tone to her voice, as if she was just daring Bella to try and put the blame on her.

But it really was Jane's fault. Sure, Bella had been the one to dress her up in such a sexy all black, near gothic slave-not that she'd ever tell Jane that-outfit. Still, Jane was hot, beyond hot, and when Jane had turned away, Bella ended up staring at Jane's tight butt, her legs, her back, her curves… Then, this drew her thoughts to all sorts of things, things that Bella really shouldn't be thinking about if she didn't want to get in trouble with her uncles, but of course that only made Bella think about it more.

Really. Bella had half a mind to disown her uncles for doing this to her. But then she'd remember the sad, puppy dog looks on their faces that they would get, and then she just felt bad for even thinking about it.

"You're sexy, okay? And I'm a hormonal teenager who gets to live, sorta alone, with her girlfriend. Or mate," Bella quickly added, seeing Jane get that look on her face when Bella used such a "temporary" word to describe their relationship. "It's hard to not imagine the scenarios of what we'd get to do if we had complete privacy."

"I see." Jane sighed, imagining all that she'd do to her mate. Yes, yesterday's loss of control had made her a little more cautious, but not by much. Jane's daydreams of what she'd get to do with Bella should they end up alone and uninterrupted soon took a turn to murdering the Cullens when they found out to keep the news to themselves.

Knowing that Bella wouldn't appreciate those particular thoughts regarding her, ugh...friends, Jane quickly opened the door, forcing all thoughts regarding Bella from her head before they got the best of her.

"Let's get going already. It's time for school," Jane said, and promptly walked out.

"Damn, Jay. Never thought you'd be so eager to live among humans," Bella said teasingly as she followed after the vampire. This made Jane snap warningly at her, which only turned Bella on some more. What could she say? She liked it when Jane got fiesty.

 _Foreplay,_ Bella thought, a touch desperately. _Don't look at it as torture, but foreplay. Two whole years of foreplay._

Emmett gave an appreciative wolf whistle when Jane came down the stairs, causing the much smaller vampire to pick up, or rip out, the closest thing, which happened to be the railing on the stairs, and throw it at him. Emmett let it hit him, laughing the entire time like it was all just one big joke. Bella found herself stifling giggles as well, but only because she knew laughing at Jane right then was not the best idea.

Esme, of course, sighed and stared at the stairs in mourning as she already started thinking about how she was going to have to fix them.

"So, Jane," Carlisle started, trying to diffuse the situation. "Are you and Bella prepared for today?"

"Of course I am," Jane snapped. "It's just school."

"Right," Carlisle said, backing down when he realized that his casual conversation had been a wrong move.

Bella, unconcerned with the conversation around her, sat down at the table and received a plate of food from Esme. She grinned up at the maternal vampire. "Thanks."

"Of course, Bella," Esme said, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. Her hand quickly fell back to her side when Jane hissed warningly, never making contact.

"Come on, Jane. You're not appearing very human here," Bella said after taking a mouthful of food. "Think of this as putting on a roll, kinda like foreplay. Of the, uh, acting kind of course."

Emmett snorted, but Rosalie quickly stopped him from doing much more. Jane of course scowled, but realized Bella was right. If she didn't start acting human, it wouldn't take long for the humans, no matter how dumb, to become suspicious.

"Fine," Jane huffed and stalked over to Bella. Bella held out her arms eagerly, hoping the blonde would sit in her lap all cutesy like. Instead Jane pulled out the chair next to Bella, kicked Emmett out of it, and sat there.

"Damn, and to think I'm called dense," Emmett said with a chuckle, unconcerned about his loss of a seat as he got up and stole Rosalie's chair, which was originally on the other side of where Emmett had sat. He picked his mate up and put her in his lap, and Rosalie absently curled right up to him despite her anxiety about being so close to Jane.

Bella, who felt like Emmett was rubbing this in her face, picked up some egg on her fork and catapulted it at the burly vampire. It was bad aim and hit Rosalie on her shirt instead, and Rosalie's eyebrows rose, incredulous. She then turned a pointed, weak but warning glare on Bella, who immediately looked contrite. "Oops," Bella said weakly, seeing what she had done. "Sorry about that."

"I need to go change," Rosalie said, standing up, which also made Emmett pout.

"Think you can drop that egg on Emmett for me?" Bella asked, half hopefully.

Rosalie shot her a look of reproach, but picked up the egg and pressed it into Emmett's hair. Bella let out a whoop of victory as Emmett also got up.

"Aw, come on Rose, whose side are you on?" he complained as he followed Rosalie up the stairs. "Now I have to wash my hair."

"Next time, don't tease the human," Rosalie replied primly.

 _Then there were five...plus human,_ Bella thought. _These numbers are off._ Looking around, she tried to casually ask, "Where's Edward?"

"He went to school early," Alice answered, which made Bella feel a trickle of relief. She knew he had left, but she didn't know where he had gone. "Sorry Bella, but you just smell a little too good to him."

This made Jane let out a snarl. "If he so much as-"

Bella put up a hand to cover Jane's mouth, stopping the threat. "That's fine, I was just wondering." Then she turned to Jasper, putting on an evil smile. "So, Jasper. Tell me you know all the good places in school to get in trouble." It had always been a dream of hers to get caught doing something wrong, end up in detention-with Jane, of course-only to cause more trouble there, which led to them escaping detention and making out somewhere. She had seen it in a movie once, and it looked like fun.

Jasper gave Bella a wry smile. "I'm afraid not. Unlike some people, I'm a good student and attend all of my classes."

Bella let out a sigh of regret. "Too bad; you're the only one who looks like a bad boy around here. Nobody else comes even close to fitting the bill except for Jane." So no school uprising, huh? Damn, that had been another hope of hers. Oh well, at least Bella would be able to find all the good hiding spots at school later.

"Hey! I'll have you know my Jasper is a southern gentleman," Alice said, trying to look offended. However, a grin did escape.

"But he's a bad boy in the sheets at least, right?" Bella asked curiously. "I mean, you've gotta have at least a little bad in him to have some fun. A good vampire is boring."

Alice almost looked ready to blush, as did Jasper. However, they were saved by Esme, who looked at the clock and announced, "Kids, if you don't leave now you're going to be late."

"What car are we taking?" Bella asked as she hopped to her feet, already holding her backpack in hand.

"How about-" Alice started, but Jane interrupted.

"No. I do not want you driving to school with any of them, you're coming with me," Jane told Bella hotly. They were going to be associated with the Cullens as little as possible, at least while at school. Jane did not want Bella's name ruined by the bunny munchers.

"But Jane," Bella started, earning a glare from her mate.

"What?" Jane demanded. No way was Bella actually going to try to fight her on this particular subject. She wouldn't allow it.

"We don't have a car."

Jane blinked, and then realized Bella was right. The only cars that were available to Jane were cars that would no doubt be recognized by the general populace as belonging to the Cullens. There was no escape.

"You can ride with us; we're taking Rose's car" Emmett said with a grin as he once again came downstairs, hair still wet, with Rosalie right behind him. "It'll be fun! Like our own little roadtrip, am I right?"

"Hell yeah! I call shotgun!" Bella shouted in agreement before running outside without a look back.

"Hey, no fair!" Emmett exclaimed as he also ran for the door, at human speed since he was too close and he wanted Bella to hear him. "It's my girlfriend's car!"

"Imbeciles," Jane muttered with a shake of her head as she followed after the two. What was the importance of shotgun, anyways? "I'm surrounded by imbeciles."

Rosalie didn't say anything, but she silently agreed with the shorter blonde as she also followed Bella and Emmett out of the house. Alice and Jasper were right behind them, trading knowing looks that only they could understand.

And with that, their first day of school began.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: Well, another chapter out, and hopefully it's looking good and that everyone will enjoy it. Also, just so everyone knows, I have a poll out for my next pairing, so it would be cool if you guys could go vote. Also, aside from the poll, I was wondering how people would feel about a Heidi/Bella story? I just can't get this idea out of my head, and it's driving me a little insane. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 16

Jane was pissed the second she entered the school. After all, she wanted to shake off the Cullens the second she got out of the car, but they insisted on keeping at least one vampire with them at all times, even when they went to get their schedules.

Bella wasn't too happy either. Since they were both signed up as Jane and Bella Volturi, it seemed that they were being passed off as fraternal twins-Jane looked ready to kill the receptionist when she thought Jane was the younger of the two-which meant that she couldn't flirt openly with Jane. It also meant that people would see Jane as free game, and Bella wasn't too pleased thinking about having to fight them off without being able to give a real answer as to why Jane was taken.

Of course, Jane had similar thoughts about the matter, but her thoughts took a happily violent turn as she imagined massacring all who dared to lay a hand on Bella.

Then, things took a turn for the worst as they were handed their schedules, which were actually different. Bella knew that they wouldn't have gotten the same schedules, since they were clearly "related" and schools apparently wanted to separate "related" kids to push them to make new friends. However, what she hadn't realized was that they wouldn't be able to convince the receptionist to change their schedules to match.

At the very least, both Bella and Jane had a vampire in every class, except Bella was technically alone for gym-which Jane would be accompanying her to, skipping last period to stay with her.

Once they exited the office, both Bella and Jane were overwhelmed by the amount of students in the school. Bella because she hadn't been around humans since she was incredibly young, let alone this many; and Jane because the humans made so much noise. Not to mention their disgusting stench…

"How about we get you two to first period?" Alice asked, annoyingly cheerful as she linked arms with both Jane and Bella, only to drop Jane's arm when she hissed at the slightly taller pixie.

"Sure," Bella agreed, quickly becoming cheerful again, since both she and Jane at least had their first period together. Only, that cheerfulness didn't last long. After they were delivered to their classroom and introduced herself, Bella realized that Jane's scary attitude and goth attire wasn't doing much to scare people off. Already, a boy was trying to chat her up, and it took everything Bella had not to open her mouth to lay claim, even though Jane's only response, when she gave one, was to glare daggers at the kid. Bella also had to put a lot of work into reasoning with herself, reminding herself that there wasn't anything she could say that wouldn't sound crazy.

Really, how would the students react if Bella were to say " _Hey, that's actually my girlfriend-well, mate-and she's mine, and when I'm eighteen, she's going to be mine in every way so lay off"?_ They were going to react really, really badly. Not to mention Bella could already tell they'd get a concerned call to the Cullens' house, and then there'd be all sorts of meddling going on, to the point where Bella and Jane would have to leave school and go home within the next two weeks.

So, Bella had no choice but to bite her tongue and try to focus on the teacher.

That also didn't last long, when she noticed the boy behind her trying to get her attention. When she turned to look at the blond kid, he gave her a huge goofy grin.

"Hey," he whispered, although he whispered incredibly loudly. "I'm Mike. How're you liking school so far?"

Okay Bella, here we go; your first human interaction with someone your own age since early elementary school. You can do this. Well, of course Bella could do this; she already knew what to say to freak him out, and what to say to make him like her, even to the point where he would introduce her to his friends and invite her to sit at his lunch table.

"Don't know, I've only been here for like ten minutes," Bella murmured back. "Got any advice for me?"

The boy's grin widened. "Oh, tons. Hang with me for a bit, and I'll show you everything you need to know."

Jane stiffened next to Bella, just as Bella realized she might have taken the friendliness a bit too far, to "I think I have a chance" territory. Damn, were all the kids sex starved around here? Or was this just normal for high school?

"Sounds good," Bella said, pulling a little away from Mike. "I could use some _friends_." She stressed the word, but knew the boy hadn't been deterred in the least. In fact, Bella could already tell that no matter what she did or said, even if it got her sent to jail, it wouldn't deter the boy's feelings.

Scary. Seriously, who would have thought there was such a scary boy in such a boring, small town high school?

"Yeah, definitely," Mike agreed. "By the way, you should totally sit with me and my friends at lunch. We'll be happy to have you."

"Uh, Jane-" Bella started to say, more towards the vampire herself, as she had no idea how to deal with the suddenly creepy boy.

"Of course she can come too. We'll welcome you with open arms." As he said this, he spread his own arms wide, as if to hug Bella right then and there. This made Jane tense, ready to throw a punch or simply threaten the boy for thinking he could have what was hers, and this made Bella tense, because she knew he really was about to hug her and knew she would feel greasy for the rest of the day. Thankfully, however, the teacher took that moment to notice, and chewed Mike out in front of the entire class, much to the other students' laughter.

Bella made sure to ignore Mike for the rest of the period, focusing on the teacher with laser-like intensity, but it didn't deter Mike in the slightest. In fact, the boy didn't even seem to mind.

So when the bell rang, Bella jumped to her feet, grabbed Jane by the hand, and pulled her out of there as fast as possible.

"Will I need to kill him?" Jane asked, her voice dangerously low as her grip tightened on Bella's hand.

"Probably," Bella muttered with a sigh, then remembered another obvious fact. "Shit, but you can't. Nothing happens in this town, and people are automatically going to get suspicious if a teenager is murdered, especially after everything he's going to do. We're going to have to just do everything in our power to avoid him."

Jane let out a low growl. They would see about that Mike boy. There were surely ways that she can make it seem like an accident, at the very least.

"So, trouble already huh?" Emmett asked cheerfully as he fell in step beside them, leading them towards their next class.

"You have no idea," Bella said with a roll of her eyes. So far, this didn't seem as fun as high school did in the TV shows and movies. Sure, there was supposed to be drama, but Bella wasn't supposed to be worried about who to make friends with and who to trust this early on-she was only supposed to be worried about avoiding the popular crowd.

"Well, I'm about to make things worse. Sorry to say this, Bellsy," -Emmett was hissed at by Jane for using the nickname, but he didn't even bat an eye- "But Joyful Jane here needs to come with me."

"And _you're_ coming with me," Alice added with a grin as she popped up out of nowhere on Bella's free side. "Now come on, we don't need you being late, do we?" She grabbed onto Bella's arm and started to pull her away from Jane. For a moment, Bella resisted, and Jane looked ready to murder Alice, but then both realized they had to get used to their new way of life and reluctantly allowed themselves to be split up.

Bella was beyond antsy without Jane by her side. After so many years spent in the castle, she just wasn't used to not having Jane next to her, or at the very least nearby. She was used to calling for the blonde, and having her show up, but she knew they couldn't do that in school. She was almost ready to regret her decision, but every time she let herself relax and stop thinking about Jane, she found herself having, at the very least, an interesting time.

Lunch was the best part of the day for both of them. They didn't even bother going into the lunchroom, instead heading to the library, where they found a secluded corner and cuddled. Jane didn't grumble a single complaint about anything, instead holding Bella tightly, seeming to soak up the physical contact as much as Bella was. The only thing she seemed annoyed about was that Bella was chatting so happily about everything that had happened, how she had met and became friends with a nice girl named Angela, how it was so interesting to be just a normal human for once, how impressed the teacher was with Bella's Italian-which Jane had been there for-and so on.

Had Bella heard Jane talk about her day so far, she would have heard nothing but complaints, especially in regards to how many times she had heard students talking about "the hot foreign students," how many times she wanted to kill people, and so on. Which was exactly why Bella didn't ask Jane, and barely let her get more than a word in.

The bell rang too soon, and when Jasper arrived to pick them up and escort them to their next class, Jane threw a nearby book at his head. A book he easily caught-thankfully with no damage to the book itself-and shelved. Then he offered a wry, understanding smile.

"Sorry to break things up, but it's time to go. You two can't stay here forever," he said, then dodged, caught, and shelved another book Jane had thrown at him.

"He's right," Bella said with a sigh. She tried to get up, but Jane held on tight, making Bella nearly fall flat on her face. After a lot of coaxing and promising to make it up to Jane, Bella was finally released, and they were once again separated for the day.

It was a mix of awesome and annoying. Every time Mike or some Asian kid who introduced himself as Eric saw her in the halls, they were chasing after her like they would die if they didn't talk to her. However, besides the two boys and not having Jane, Bella was completely enraptured by school. She had always loved learning, and now, she got to learn not just from her teachers, but learn simply by studying the humans around her. They were just so different, yet so similar, to the vampires she had grown up with.

Last period finally came around, where Bella had to try not to die in gym, while dodging Mike at the same time, and Jane skipped her class to watch Bella from a place nobody would notice her. Of course, while Jane kept an eye on her mate, she also had to fight not to step out of the shadows and at least pummel Mike, just for some of the disgusting looks he sent her mate's way alone.

The second class was over, Bella rushed to the lockers, nearly getting intercepted by Mike on the way, to shower and change. She wasn't about to stink around her mate after all, especially since she planned at the very least a make out session with Jane later, whether Jane wanted to or not.

She met Jane in the hall once again frowning when she caught a few boys checking Jane out-not that she could blame them, her mate _was_ gorgeous-and they were then quickly joined by Emmett and Rosalie.

"So, how was your first day?" Rosalie asked as they started leading her and Jane out of the school building.

"Incredibly interesting. It was just like I expected, yet at the same time, wasn't at all," Bella replied, clearly excited with the day's events. She then started talking about all the interesting things humans did as they were lead out of the school building, with three vampires listening to her every word. Two of them seemed amused, yet also interested, having not seen some of the things that Bella mentioned the way Bella had before. A particular tiny blonde, however, was nothing but grumpy. While she always felt good knowing her mate was happy, she had hoped that Bella would have wanted to go home by now. Since Bella clearly had an interest in the school, Jane knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Bella kept chatting happily and seemed to have no intention of stopping, which was why it was incredibly obvious something had distracted her when Bella suddenly trailed off.

Her eyes were glued to something in the distance. The vampires had no idea what it was, but she was completely focused on a police car that had come to a stop at a red light, just in front of the school. No, it wasn't the car that got Bella's attention; it was the man inside.

Rosalie and Emmett were already in the car, glancing back at Bella, wondering what the holdup was. Jane, however, stayed next to her suddenly frozen human, who had stopped just behind Rosalie's cars, continuing to stare into the police vehicle with wide eyes.

Unable to help herself as the light turned green and the car drove off, Bella whispered, "Dad?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: For all of you who read my other stories, I told you guys I was on a roll!_

* * *

Chapter 17

"Did you say Dad?" Jane asked, turning to scowl at her mate.

"What? Dad?" Bella asked, stalling as she quickly figured out what would happen if Jane found out the truth. She realized what would happen pretty quickly; she would be taken back to Volterra, no questions asked, Jane dragging Bella back by the seat of her pants if she had to. No, Bella didn't want that, especially knowing that, at least in this point of time, there was no danger of Charlie recognizing her. Well, as long as she didn't introduce herself, that is. "No, I didn't say Dad. There was just a song in my head, one Angela made me listen to earlier. You know, it goes kinda like 'da da da da da, daaadd, da da da da da-'"

"Okay, enough," Jane snapped, and Bella happily stopped. However, realizing Jane was still suspicious, she grabbed Jane's arm and cuddled up against the smaller girl's side. Of course, she made sure to press her breasts against Jane's arm as well, succeeding in completely distracting the blonde.

"Now, let's get home, shall we?" Bella asked, trying to keep upbeat and stop thinking about Charlie. It of course didn't actually work, as all Bella could think about was how in the hell Charlie was even here in the first place. As she realized this was his hometown and the place Bella had grown up in for the first years in her life, she wondered just how she could have been so stupid as to not remember Forks. Not to mention that this town was part of the reason that her mom and dad had been talking about getting a divorce. Wait, if Charlie was here, did that mean Renee was here too? Seriously, how could Bella have completely forgotten this place?

"The Cullen household will never be our home, Isabella," Jane muttered grumpily as she wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and started to drag the girl into Rosalie's car.

Oh...right, that was why. Jane had kinda become the center of Bella's world, and she tended to forget about anything and everything else.

"Things are gonna get crazy up in this bitch," Bella sang under her breath, once she and Jane were in the car. This earned another irritated and bewildered look from her mate as Jane settled into the seat next to her.

"It will if I have to keep hearing you sing music from this generation," Jane said with a low growl, which only made Bella want to sing more. What could Bella say? She loved getting her mate all riled up. So instead of correcting Jane on her belief that Bella's last words weren't actually from a song-at least not one that Bella knew of-she started singing another song instead. She immediately jumping into the song _Bad Blood_ by Taylor Swift, knowing it would irritate Jane the most. Emmett almost joined in, but Rosalie quickly kicked him in the shin, gaining his attention so she could glare into her mate's eyes. Unlike her impulsive husband, Rosalie knew who was most likely to be the center of attention for Jane's fury if anybody else besides Bella got involve.

Speaking of Jane, she didn't even last more than five seconds into the song before launching herself at her mate with a hiss. She was on the girl in less than a second, pinning the girl so that she was flat on her back, slapping a hand over Bella's mouth. "Are you _trying_ to mock me?"

Bella nodded, giving Jane the wide eyed innocent look as best as she could, which only riled Jane up more. But in this case, Jane didn't know what to do, especially when Bella continued to hum the song since she could no longer sing it. It was bad enough that she knew both Rosalie and Emmett were trying to keep straight faces in the front seat, what was even worse was that Jane had a sudden urge to shut her irritating mate up with a kiss. Something she knew from experience wasn't going to end well as Jane would start wanting more and more, and it wasn't like a cold shower was going to help her calm herself down.

Then Bella just had to push Jane even further by licking Jane's palm. Bella herself didn't know what was going to happen, as Jane could have responded in any variety of ways, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get her mind off the troublesome guilt regarding her parents and on to her mate. The gorgeously distracting blonde aside, the more time Bella spent thinking about her parents, the worse she'd feel. Besides, it wasn't like she could come back into their lives at this point. Even if she could explain everything that happened and why she never contacted them, there was also the whole "turning into a vampire at eighteen" thing that would take her right back out of their lives. And hopefully, that point would also involve a lot of sex, as long as her stupid uncles didn't get involved.

Mm...sex with Jane...just, yum. Damn, what she would do to just have her way with Jane as soon as possible.

Unknowingly to Bella, her arousal was getting the best of her, and everyone else in the car could smell it. Emmett almost gave a funny remark about it, but was once again shut up by Rosalie.

Jane didn't even notice the exchange, her suddenly black eyes completely focused on her mate. At that point, the vampire didn't even dare to breathe for risk of losing control.

Bella didn't know how it happened, but she suddenly found herself on her stomach across Jane's lap. Jane had captured both of Bella's wrists with one of her tiny hands, holding them behind Bella's back, and Bella found herself staring at the car door.

"Aw, c'mon, Jay. Where's your sense of humor?" Bella complained, to which she only got a hiss in reply.

For a moment, Jane could only stare down at her still aroused mate. A part of the vampire wanted to spank the girl for her actions, but knew it wouldn't feel like she was spanking a child any longer. Making herself further aroused wasn't in her best interest, especially when she was once again so close to snapping.

"Drive," Jane ordered Rosalie, who still hadn't pulled out of the high school parking lot. And, wisely, Rosalie kept her mouth shut, even as her temper spiked at being ordered around, and did just as Jane said.

"So, I'd say our first day was a success," Emmett said with a huge grin after a few moments of silence. "What about you, Bellsy?"

"Yup! Definitely!" Bella agreed cheerfully from where she was still draped over Jane's lap, the human lifting herself up just enough so that her mouth wouldn't be muffled by the car seats. "I have to admit, there were a few things that freaked me out, but in a lot of ways, this is way better than the school days they show on TV!"

Jane scowled, cursing her mate for enjoying herself even a little. While she automatically loved it when her mate was happy, she really just wanted to get out of that stupid cesspool of pathetic humans and back to Volterra. There was nothing fun about that infernal hell trap, and she couldn't believe that Bella felt otherwise.

Instead of saying anything, as Jane had voiced her opinion several times before, she just sat in her seat grumpily, never letting Bella get up. The girl seemed more than happy to chat away with Emmett and Rosalie despite her position, after all, so she might as well be stuck in it.

And happy Bella was, especially since it was Jane's lap she was over. The only thing that would make her situation better was if they were both naked and hopefully making out, although preferably without anyone else in the car. She enjoyed her situation so much, that Bella almost felt that the car ride was over too quickly.

A squeak of surprise, followed by a laugh, escaped Bella's lips as Jane opened the car door, swung Bella over her shoulder, and started stomping towards the Cullen house. She was in the house before Emmett and Rosalie could get out of the car.

"Aw, but I wanted to play with Bella some more," Emmett complained.

"Maybe next time," Rosalie said, rubbing Emmett's back consolingly. She didn't voice how she believed that next time would be in the very distant future, of course, as they started walking towards the house.

Once inside, Jane planned on carrying Bella right upstairs, spending some alone time together, and then Jane leaving for a hunt. Those plans were put on hold when she found Carlisle and Esme waiting for them, Esme holding a plate of some kind of snack.

"How was your day?" Carlisle asked, a touch of nervousness to his eyes as he took in the very irritated Jane and the human she had slung over her shoulder.

Jane glanced between Carlisle and the stairs, considering ignoring the man and going right upstairs, possibly with a few choice words concerning how she felt about Carlisle speaking to them in the first place. She would have, too, had Bella's stomach not growled.

"Hey Jay, talking to all of these vampires is going to take a while, and I know how you feel about people," Bella stage whispered, since she knew everyone would be able to hear her no matter what volume she spoke at. "Why don't you hunt now while the rest of us have a chat, and then we can have our alone time later...where you can do whatever you want to me, of course." The last was added suggestively, since Bella was still holding out a hope that Jane would go against her uncles for some good, old fashioned fucking. It wasn't like they could kill Jane for it, after all.

Jane let out a low hiss, a mix of frustration, irritation, and desire, despite knowing she could never act on that last need. She considered Bella's suggestion, of course. Jane knew Bella was right on many counts; she would only get more and more irritated the longer she spent with the Cullens, and she did desperately need to torture, kill, and drink from someone again. However, she really did not enjoy the idea of leaving Bella alone for long periods of time, especially when it involved her being surrounded, and most likely getting influenced by, the "family" of bunny munchers.

"You're getting repetitive," Bella muttered with a roll of her eyes, knowing exactly what Jane was thinking. "I swear, all you grumble about these days is how horrible it is to go to school and for me to spend time with the Cullens. Why don't you get your head out of your ass, put me down, and go hunt like a good little vampire?"

At Bella's words, every one of the Cullens tensed, expecting an explosion of large proportions, and quite a bit of pain along the way. They were even preparing to do everything in their power to stop the blood-or venom-shed, especially when Jane let out a low, furious growl that often meant someone was going to die.

Jane did feel that someone, mainly her mate, needed to pay for her words. Which meant that Jane needed to retaliate in some way, to punish Bella for her attitude. But once again, she knew that there was no way to do so without getting herself more worked up than she already was, and she didn't want to risk anything with her in such a high emotional state and needing more blood. Chalking it up to another thing Bella would have to pay for in the future, she dropped Bella on her ass-although pretty lightly, especially considering how furious she was-and stormed out of the house. But not before making a promise to Bella that she was going to regret her words later.

Once she had slammed the door and was out of hearing range, the Cullen family relaxed. Save for Edward, who glowered at the closed door, knowing something had to be done about the dangerous pedophile that had taken over their home.

Bella noticed Edward's reaction, although she seemed to be the only one who did so. Her lips thinned, and she eyed Edward, knowing he was concocting a plan, although she didn't know what that plan was. She did, however, know it involved Bella's mate.

Something had to be done about him, and soon. She already planned on telling Jane, but things would be so much easier if he was just sent away while Bella stayed over. She would hate for Edward to die, it would break Esme and Carlisle's hearts.

"So, Bella...how was your day?" Esme asked, and Bella turned to look at her with a kind smile and a plateful of small sandwiches.

Brightening and shoving all of her troubles to the back of her mind, Bella dove into all the amazing and strange things that happened that day, along with some of the more annoying members of society that Jane wanted to murder. She kept on chatting happily, never mentioning what she saw in Edward, or seeing her father. It wouldn't do to simply cause drama and possible death, after all.

The entire time she spoke, with an entire family listening in rapt attention-Edward especially so, the creepy fucker-Bella still felt empty inside. An emptiness she knew wouldn't be filled until her Jane was back, and while she knew it wouldn't be long, she couldn't wait to see her grumpy angel again. No matter the mood Jane was in, she would always take Bella in her arms, and then it was like life couldn't get any better. She couldn't wait.

Far away, a few towns over, Jane scowled down at the burning bodies of a young couple she had just murdered, pissed at them and herself for taking so long.

It had been bad enough that she had to hunt so far from Forks, from her mate,, but she was in such a mood that only got worse as she realized the town she had chosen was hard to hunt in due to its openness. When she finally found her prey, she had choked them both so they wouldn't scream and taken her time torturing them, letting out all of her dark emotions. She had then spent her time simply enjoying being able to torture them some more, both with her power, and with her own two hands. And it was only when they were on the brink of death, begging for it to be over, that she struck. She killed the man first so the woman could watch, and then the woman soon followed. It felt so amazingly good, almost as if Jane was on a high, to have experienced such pure terror and despair in their eyes.

Jane left only when she was sure there would be no evidence left, going on her merry way back home. As she thought back to all that she had done, her thoughts, as they always did, moved to Bella. She wondered if Bella would enjoy the hunt of humans, revel in it, once she was turned. If she wouldn't just enjoy watching Jane torture someone, but join in the fun. She never seemed too concerned

5with who Jane was torturing unless it was a friend of hers, and Jane knew of Bella's devious little mind. She doubted that her human, once turned, would be able to enjoy herself simply by hunting and drinking from animals.

The thought of her gorgeous little mate put a spring in her step, and she found herself with one of her rare small smiles. She soon started running faster, pushing herself to her top speed, needing to see her mate. Hopefully, she hadn't taken too long, and her mate was still awake and waiting for her.

She made it to the Cullen house in record time, but it still felt much too long to Bella. Hearing Bella's steady heartbeat from upstairs, Jane simply launched herself into the air, grabbed on to the open window of their bedroom, and climbed in.

Bella was still awake, scribbling furiously in her journal. The second Jane was inside, Bella's sparkling brown eyes met Jane's bright red, and the girl grinned.

"Hey," Bella breathed softly, setting her book aside and jumping to her feet. She looked ready to throw herself at Jane, but the vampire, knowing of her mate's clumsiness and the fact that she was way too close to many sharp edges, flashed in front of Bella instead and pulled her into an embrace.

"You should be asleep," Jane muttered, despite how happy she was that her mate had waited for her.

"Uh huh," Bella replied, trying not to roll her eyes as she climbed up Jane's body and hung on tight. "I'll go to sleep if you hold me until I'm out cold and snoring, how about that?"

"You, Isabella, are much too spoiled," Jane muttered with a snort. Still, she sat down on the bed, cradling her mate in her arms. There, they talked until Bella started to yawn, her eyes struggling to stay open, and finally, the girl drifted off to sleep.

Jane shifted so she could try lying Bella out on the bed so she would sleep in a more comfortable position, only to pause when she realized Bella's journal was still out and open on Bella's pillow.

In it, there was a nearly finished, incredibly realistic picture of Jane, lips quirked upwards in a half smile, eyes sparkling. Below it, were words describing just how much Bella loved her, how gorgeous Jane was, and a small rant about how much Bella needed Jane to always be by her side, including how empty Bella felt without her.

Quietly, Jane closed the book and set it aside so she could put Bella to bed. And had the human been awake, even she would have been amazed, as Jane was wearing her biggest, most beautiful smile yet.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but I just felt it had to be done this way. Sorry for those who are not appeased, but hey, at least the length is longer than normal, right?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: Hey guys, obviously another update is here. I really am starting to get into writing again. Now, I realized that some of you think it's only my writer's block that kept me away for so long. Just know that I would have come back much sooner if I hadn't been hit by a car, and I'm sorry you all had to wait as long as you did. Sorry about that, but hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 18

Over a week had passed since school had started, and both Jane and Bella were slowly getting used to it. Or so Jane had thought, until she was confronted with Bella's strange behavior one day after school.

"What is it, Bella?" Jane asked, more confused than grumpy, as the human was clinging to her quite a bit, currently even sitting on her lap. And, amazingly enough, Bella wasn't exhibiting an ounce of lust or even showing any desire to try to have sex with Jane. Instead, the human appeared to be taking comfort.

"Nothing really," Bella murmured, winding her arms around Jane's neck, burying her face in Jane's shoulder. Jane was a little worried about whether Bella was comfortable in her current position. While they had ended up like this quite a bit when Bella was younger, Bella was now taller than Jane and had to curl her body quite a bit.

"Tell me." Despite her whispering it, none of the strength was taken from Jane's order.

Bella didn't say a word at first. Instead, all she could do was look back on her week. Thoughts of Jane, the Volturi, the Cullens, Charlie, and, the most important member of the Cullens, Edward, flashed through her head; and Bella was once again happy that Edward couldn't read her mind.

"You know I love you, right Jay?" Bella asked, holding Jane a little bit tighter. "I love you more than anything and anyone else in the world."

"Bella, what is this about?" Jane demanded, turning her head as she tried to get a glimpse of Bella's expression. To the vampire's surprise, Bella then leaned back, kissing Jane briefly on the lips. Before the human could pull away and bury her face back in Jane's shoulder, Jane captured Bella's face in her hands, staring into Bella's troubled eyes. "Isabella, what is wrong? Did something happen?" The vampire's expression darkened as a realization hit her. "Did someone hurt you? Threaten you?"

"No, not at all!" Bella was quick to say. She reached up to smooth the wrinkle in Jane's brow, then stroked the vampire's face. "Nobody hurt me. Barely anybody has even looked at me since that stunt you pulled yesterday."

" _That stunt_ " meaning Jane going off on Mike after he had tried to get much too handsy with Bella, and Jane threatening to rip him limb from limb in front of the whole student body. When Emmett, of all people, showed up and had to physically hold Jane back, and even appeared to struggle with her, people quickly realized that maybe it wasn't a good idea to get too close to the new kids.

"Then what is wrong?" Jane all but growled.

What was wrong, was that something had changed. That stunt had brought more attention to them then Bella had expected, and Mike's mother had even called the sheriff to report what happened to protect her son from "that dangerous, delinquent cousin" that was Jane. Now, while Bella knew that Charlie believed that it was Mike's fault from what a few witnesses had told him, he still had to take the threat seriously. Meaning if something, anything happened, he'd have to have a talk with Jane...and Bella.

Ever since the incident, Bella had gone through every path she could think of, trying to see if there was a way that Bella and Charlie wouldn't meet. And, honestly, she couldn't find a single one.

Meeting Charlie meant risking everything, and that wasn't something Bella could handle. Because, at the very least, Bella wouldn't be able to see Jane until she was eighteen. At the most...well, Bella didn't want to think about that. It certainly wasn't a pretty ending, that was for sure.

Taking a deep breath, Bella was about to say the one thing that Jane would have been ecstatic to hear. She was honestly about to tell Jane that she was done playing school, and that she was ready for Jane to take her home.

However, Jane had other plans. Worried for her mate, she did the only thing she could think of. She offered to take Bella out on a date for fun. It was such a shock that Bella's mouth hung open, no words coming out as she pulled back to stare at Jane in stunned confusion.

"What?" Bella asked, sure she had misheard.

"You heard me. I'm taking you to Seattle. You will eat, and have a fun time. It's a date," Jane said, the stubborn look in her eyes daring Bella to argue.

"But...but...that means you'll be surrounded by humans. By disgusting human food. Why would you want to…?" Bella sputtered.

"Because I feel like it," Jane replied, picking Bella up. "We're leaving now. You look fine as you are."

"Wait, Jay-!" Bella let out a squeak as she was thrown over Jane's shoulder, right before Jane took off at a full sprint, out of the house and towards the big city. At any other time, Bella would have been laughing with glee as she was taken for the ride, but at the moment, Bella was too bewildered at the sudden change in what was happening to do much of anything.

Jane was now incredibly pleased with herself. Not only was she going to make her mate happy, but she was able to come up with how to do so without the help of anyone else. No suggestions or hints had been made to her from anyone, and without a doubt, Jane knew she was doing the right thing for her mate.

It felt like only a minute had passed until they were in a deserted alleyway in Seattle, Bella smoothing her wind ruffled hair after she had been placed on the ground. "Uh, Jay?" Bella started to say, only for her brain to short circuit as Jane rested her hands on Bella's hips and pulled the girl closer. A goofy smile snuck onto Bella's face as Jane nuzzled her neck with a purr, all worries flying out of the window.

"Yes, Isabella?" Jane murmured, kissing Bella's neck in an overly affectionate gesture while holding tight to her control.

"Damn, do I love you," Bella replied dreamily, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, drunk on how overly affectionate Jane was being. "You're the best mate a girl like me could've even dreamed up."

Jane pulled back at that, first startled, then pleased as she flashed a smile that all but blinded the human. "Only the best for the best."

Bella couldn't help but snort. "Apparently, you're modest too."

Already seeing the change in Bella's once sour mood, Jane only gave Bella a playful glare in reply. "We are now on a date," Jane declared, holding tight to Bella's hand as she started leading the girl out of the alley. "Therefore, it is only obvious that I treat you well and dine you properly."

"Oooh, Jane, you're gonna dine on me?" Bella asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows, which immediately caused Jane to turn to her with a low hiss.

"Of course not," Jane growled. "All I was doing was referring to the old saying of needing to 'wine and dine' someone to seduce them. However, as you are underage, I cannot give you wine. Hence why I simply said I was going to dine you."

Bella chuckled, becoming only more playful with Jane's intense response. "So you're seducing me now, hm?"

Jane bared her teeth at her mate. "Watch it, Isabella, or I'll take you right back to the Cullens without being properly courted."

Bella let out one last laugh, then promptly shut her mouth as she clung to Jane's arm. Only to break her silence a second later to say, "I'll be good. Well, as good as someone who is the mate to one of the Witch Twins, anyways."

Jane smirked, unable to help herself as she led Bella out of the alley. While she liked the idea of her mate being obedient enough to not give her any trouble, the idea of having a "bad" mate fit for her also made her mind wander to a few fantasies she really shouldn't dwell on. Not while Bella was under the age of eighteen, anyways.

It didn't take long for Jane to lead Bella to what she deemed the fanciest restaurant in town, ready to give Bella the full romantic experience. However, a problem quickly came up as they met the greeter.

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted politely, giving the two a small smile. "Reservations?"

Jane frowned at this. Reservations? Since when were reservations necessary to eat? She was Jane Volturi, they should _make_ room for her. "I don't have any. But we have come to eat, and your place is ideal for treating Isabella."

There was a pained look in the man's eyes like he was expecting trouble, and Bella needed to hold back her laughter. It seemed the man knew trouble when it smacked him right in the balls, at least. Although Jane would more than likely rip them off instead of simply hitting him if he didn't handle the situation carefully.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we only take reservations at this restaurant, and it must be done in advance." He quickly consulted a little book, mostly to look away from Jane, who was clearly getting angrier and terrifying the poor guy. "We have an opening in November, if you would like to take it."

November? That was during the next school year! It was ridiculous to have to wait that long for some disgusting, smelly human food, especially since Jane planned on being back in Volterra with her mate by then.

Lips curling back from her teeth, Jane was about to make a very clear, precise order to the man in front of her, and make it clear exactly what harm would come to his mind and body if he didn't find them a seat. But then Bella laid a hand on Jane's cheek, turning the furious vampire's face towards her.

"It's fine, Jay. We can go somewhere else. I don't even like this kind of food," Bella said softly, although truthfully, she didn't even know what was on the menu. What she did know was that if she didn't get Jane out of the restaurant, things would get crazy. The bad kind of crazy, the kind of crazy Bella couldn't even laugh at, as she would know what the consequences of the crazy would be later.

Jane deflated, some of the anger leaving her, replaced by annoyance. She had taken care of Bella for so long, yet she didn't even know all of Bella's tastes yet? What was wrong with her? For a moment, Jane felt a pinch of self loathing that she might have put stress on her mate had they been seated in the restaurant when all Jane had wanted to do was make Isabella happy and relaxed. But the self loathing quickly washed away, replaced with that strange warm feeling that Jane was still trying to get used to as Bella kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for trying so hard, gorgeous. It means a lot to me. But you know what means more? Spending alone time with you by my side." Bella gave her mate a small smile, meaning every word no matter how corny it was. And by the way Jane appeared to light up, Bella would say a thousand more corny lines to make her mate that happy again.

"It appears that my mate would not have been pleased by your food in the first place," Jane said, turning once more to the silent, wary man standing in front of them. "Consider this your lucky day."

Bella laughed as she was pulled out of the restaurant by her little blonde demon, the look on the man's face imprinted on her mind. Then, before Jane could lead them to the second fanciest restaurant in town and possibly cause even more trouble, Bella caught sight of a simple little restaurant.

"Hey, that looks good. Let's go there!" Bella said. She tried to pull Jane over by her hand, but Jane had frozen to consider the restaurant, causing Bella to jerk backwards when she encountered the unmovable force, and she nearly fell on her ass. Jane quickly caught her, and Bella found herself staring up into Jane's crimson eyes as Jane stared back down at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this is an appropriate place for proper courting?" Jane prompted, not yet setting Bella on her feet. To Jane, the place did not appear extravagant enough, and it appeared to only specialize in sandwiches and macaroni. How could this be the best place for their date? What could be going through her mate's head?

"It's perfect," Bella assured Jane, reaching up to stroke Jane's face. Then she lifted herself up enough to give Jane a kiss, unable to restrain herself.

Jane's body froze up, but she returned the kiss, careful not to inflame any passion between them that could not quickly be extinguished. Despite this, the kiss was still incredibly soft, sweet, and perfect, and Bella felt her toes curling as she drifted off to cloud nine. When Jane broke it at last, setting Bella on her feet, the human could do nothing but give a dreamy smile at Jane, completely blissed out. So blissed out, in fact, that she didn't think to realize what was about to happen at the worst possible time. And by the time she realized what was happening, it was already too late. The boy had seen her, and he immediately recognized her despite the passage of time.

"Holy shit. Bella! Bells, is that you?"


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: Alright, I know you guys have been waiting forever for this. Thankfully I got enough mojo to write this chapter, although it's a little short. Also, I just want to thank you all for following this story, I never imagined it would get over five hundred follows, let alone end up so close to one thousand. You guys are all awesome and some of my favorite people in existence._

* * *

Chapter 19

"Bella?" Jacob repeated as the two girls froze. He knew it was stupid, and that the chance of Bella being in Seattle, alive...but he was sure it was her.

Ever since she had disappeared, Charlie had been a man obsessed. And as the son of Charlie's best friend, and one of Bella's sorta friends at the time, Jacob had been around Charlie a lot. He had also spent up to an hour each visit staring at the wall in Charlie's house that held the drawings Charlie had made each year of what Bella would look like had she been around that day.

This girl looked almost exactly like the most recent drawing. The long, thick brown hair, the gorgeous brown eyes, the mole on her jaw...and while Jacob had only seen the side of the girl's face, a certainty filled him. This was Bella.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted again, filled with excitement, release, amazement, disbelief...so many different emotions that actually had his eyes welling up with tears. He didn't even try to blink them back as he ran over excitedly, moving to sweep the startled, wide eyed girl into the biggest hug of her life.

The sickeningly sweet smell of vampire hit him a minute too late as, before he could even touch the girl he knew had to be Bella, the tiny blonde next to him grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into the street. Onlookers screamed, not by the display of strength as no one really saw what had happened, but by the boy who had seemingly fallen into traffic. Jacob had no choice but to roll, cursing the entire way, to avoid getting hit by a car that thankfully, or perhaps rudely, didn't try to swerve out of the way. In fact, said car kept driving along like the driver didn't have a care in the world.

"Jay!" he heard Bella chide in a scolding manner. "We talked about this. You can't try to kill people just because they try to touch me."

"You're mine, and he interrupted our moment," Jade retorted grumpily. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared up at her mate. "That...thing...said your name. Do you know him, Bella?"

Bella didn't even blink at Jane calling the boy she had nearly killed a thing, as Jane had said many similar things about everyone but her and the Kings. "And no, I don't…" Bella trailed off as her gift told her she did in fact know the boy Jane had just nearly killed. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Jake," she breathed, making Jane scowl.

It was then that Jacob managed to run back across the street, his glare focussing on Jane, then turning to Bella and softening. "I knew it was you, Bells. Where have you been? Your mom and dad…"

Shit had just hit the fan, and Bella knew it. Damn it, why had she let herself get distracted? Now everything was ruined, and even Bella didn't know how badly things could go. Especially as she knew that Jacob already knew it really was her, and that nothing could talk him out of it.

With a low snarl that only Jacob and Bella could hear, Jane stepped between Bella and Jacob, poised to attack at any moment.

Jacob snarled right back with a glare, hands clenching and body shaking. "Bella, come over here. That thing is dangerous."

"Well yeah, she's dangerous, but not to me," Bella said, her face taking on a sappy, lovestruck look as her attention focused on her mate's back. Jane was still as sexy as ever when she got all protective.

"Isabella, not now," Jane muttered through gritted teeth as Bella absently stroked Jane's back. It was hard not to react to her mate's touch, but the threat to her mate obviously took priority.

"Sorry," Bella said, not really meaning it as she let her hand drop. Then she frowned as another realization hit her. Jacob knew Jane was dangerous, but not just because Bella had been kidnapped or even because Jane had thrown Jacob right into oncoming traffic. "He knows you're a vampire," she whispered in as low a voice as possible.

"Yeah I do," Jacob growled at the same moment Jane hissed and said, "Yes, Isabella." Then Jane added, "He's a werewolf." Jane didn't know for sure, of course, as he didn't smell like any werewolf she had come across before. But maybe they had evolved to blend in more with society. Whether this... _mutt..._ was a werewolf or not, Jane would use whatever excuse she needed to slaughter the thing that dared to take Bella away from her.

"And you're a leech. Not to mention a lot more dangerous to Bella than I am." His face screwed up in furious disgust, and he started to shake as he remembered what he had seen them doing only a few minutes earlier. "You took Bella away from us, didn't you? Who knows what you've done to her over the years...you probably brainwashed her, you disgusting piece of shit. I'll kill you."

"Actually, the one who will die today is you," Jane murmured with a smile that was more of a feral baring of teeth. "After all, not only are you a danger to my mate, but you're a werewolf...and by Caius's orders, all werewolves are to be killed on sight."

"Mate?" Jacob snarled again, his trembling getting more pronounced. "She isn't your mate, leech."

"Uh, guys? Yoo hoo," Bella interrupted before Jane could reply. She waved a hand in between Jane and Jacob, catching the attention of both of them. "Are you guys really going to duke it out in the middle of Seattle? Look around us." Both reluctantly did as they were told, only to realize that tons of people had stopped walking and were staring at the spectacle that they had created, some even on their phone, talking to the police. "So if you guys are going to fight, we're going to have to take it elsewhere. But no killing, got it? Jane's my girlfriend and I love her, but Jacob was one of my best friends back in the day, and I don't really want him dead either, you know?" Unless there really was no other option. Bella wasn't eighteen yet after all, and Jane had technically kidnapped her. She didn't want to have to deal with the police, especially with Charlie being the chief, because things would definitely get complicated. Not to mention she would do whatever it takes to stay with Jane and the rest of the Volturi. They were her family, and would be her family for the rest of eternity. And while she loved her mom and dad, there was no way she could or should get back in touch with them, especially since they were going to die in what probably would feel like no time at all once Bella was turned, and her human memories would fade.

"Bella, this bitch kidnapped you!" Jacob started, thankfully in a low tone.

Just then, everyone could hear the approaching police sirens. With a curse, from both Jane and Jacob, which almost made Bella laugh at how synchronized the two were, they all realized they couldn't stay.

"Come on," Jane said as she grabbed Bella's hand, taking off at a fast human pace down the street, then turning into an alley. When she was sure no one could see them, she scooped Bella up and continued to run right out of the city, completely forgetting the car and deciding to deal with the disgusting wolf later, once Bella was safe and tucked away so Jane could kill him without upsetting her.

But Jacob wasn't done with her yet, and Jane soon had no choice to stop as Jacob appeared in front of her, cutting her off. He must have taken a shortcut, as clearly he knew the layout better than Jane. He had lived here and explored a lot longer than Jane, after all.

Jane tried to put Bella down, but at first Bella didn't want to go. It was only when she realized how dangerous Jacob was in that moment that she reluctantly released her hold on Jane's neck with a sigh; only to then stand in front of her with her arms straight out, staring defiantly at Jacob and acting as a human shield in hopes of stopping the fight before it could start. Because a fight would start if she didn't do something, or at least stall. Sadly, there were too many different possibilities for Bella to know for sure if she would be successful.

"Bella!" Jane snapped, furious that Bella was putting herself in danger. She tried to move around her, taking a step to the right, but Bella shuffled over, still blocking Jane from being able to get in front of her. Jane snarled and tried to go around her the other way, but Bella just sidestepped several times to the left, still blocking Jane from stepping forward. This continued for several more moments, with Jane trying to go around Bella and Bella continuously blocking her off, almost as if they were in some kind of strange dance. Jacob didn't move or try to attack, not only because of how much the scene confused him, but because he didn't want to risk Bella getting in the middle.

"Oh, enough of this," Jane snarled. She was a vampire, damn it, and it was about time she showed her mate just that...again. Grabbing Bella by the hips, she picked the girl right off of the ground, turned around just enough so she could still keep an eye on the mutt, and set Bella behind her.

There, that was that. Now Jane could fight-

Lunging forward, Bella wrapped her arms around Jane's body, managing to trap her arms at her side. Of course, Jane could easily break the hold, but Bella was hanging on with all of her strength, and the shock of Bella's action and the fact that Jane might accidentally hurt her mate gave Jane pause.

"Isabella!" Jane protested furiously, but Bella hung on tight.

Of course, Bella would let Jane go in a heartbeat if Jacob lunged or tried to attack, but for now…

"Aaaallllll of me, loves aaaallll of you," Bella started to sing. "All your sexiness and your fire, especially since you're my vampire. Give your aaalll to me, I've already given my aaalll to you-" Bella paused in the song to mutter in annoyance, "Save for my body because of my Uncles' stupid rules, but anyways-" then she got back to singing. "You're my end and my beginning-" one again, Bella stopped singing to add, "And I mean that in every way possible, sexy ways included, if you know what I mean. Of course if you don't, I'll explain it to you later. Anyways, let me just get back to it." Bella kissed Jane's neck as the smaller girl started to open her mouth, a look of anger and bewilderment in her eyes. "Even when I lose I'm winning-especially when you punish me, because that shit is hot, and-"

"Enough!" Jacob snarled, the talk of Bella enjoying being punished pushing him right over the edge. He seemed to explode, and suddenly, there was a large russet colored wolf in his place. He lunged, and Bella had no choice but to release Jane, who immediately rose to meet him, keeping herself between the dangerous wolf and her mate.

Just like that, a fight to the death began.


End file.
